Love Me, Have Me
by morbidvoid13
Summary: Satoshi and Daisuke are recognizing their feelings for one another, but grows difficult once Krad's interest in Dark blooms, making it hard for Satoshi to confess for if Daisuke returns his feelings, Krad could use it against Dark. But, does Dark mind?
1. Women? What Women?

Love Me, Have me

Author: Yeah…I'm going to start this out fast. You see um… I think it's better that way. So.. Yeah… the er.. Story.. oh! And this is dedicated to my dear friend Seth, for she was complaining how there needed to be more good stories for Dark and Krad. I hope I qualify!

Chapter One: Women? What women?

Daisuke was feeling uneasy. Satoshi was unbearably close to him, and it was getting harder for him to stay still. They had sat next to each other on the way home from a class fieldtrip to the planetarium. Daisuke had been quite happy about this, since this meant Satoshi was extending his hand of friendship to him finally, but every bump and turn was agony as he kept colliding with Satoshi. He had no intention on relaying his secret crush, but he had a feeling something below would.

'_You know, you can simply corner him somewhere alone, confess and just do him right then and there. Then you'd be less fidgety_.' Dark said in his mind.

Blood gathered in his cheeks, causing the pigmentation to turn scarlet, heat radiating from it. "NO! I could never!" He all but shouted.

Satoshi gave him a look. "You know, you can argue with him in your mind." He said in an undertone. "Not that talking to yourself makes you look bad or anything."

Daisuke looked away, rubbing his arm. "Sorry. I didn't mean to shout in your ear." He apologized, staring out the window from the seat across from them. His body ached to gently brush the older boy's hand, cuddle up against him watching a movie, or holding hands as they walked through the parks.

Little did Daisuke know Satoshi was suffering as well. It was all he could do to fight Krad from taking over his body and forcing himself on Daisuke. Sure, it'd end his misery, but then Daisuke would be afraid of him for the rest of his life. Which was something Satoshi couldn't bear to live with.

He visualized himself going to Daisuke's house, a rose in hand. Daisuke would open the door and he'd hand it to him with a smile, a faint tinge of red across his cheeks. Daisuke of course would shyly take it, motioning for him to come in as he got a single-flower vase, filling it with water. As he put the rose in it Satoshi would come up from behind, wrapping his arms around Daisuke's narrow shoulders. The younger one would turn, so that his red eyes would interlock with Satoshi's blue ones. Then they'd kiss, Satoshi pressing against him so that he fell onto the wall, one hand being pinned at the wrist, the other he'd hold, interlocking their fingers. Then they'd sink to the ground and-

"Ack! I'm so sorry!" Daisuke groaned as he was caught off guard by a particularly large bump, head thrown into Satoshi's lap. He accidentally placed his hand between Satoshi's legs to steady himself up, causing him to blush madly. "Sorry! Sorry!" he apologized over and over again.

Satoshi wasn't sure if he should be horrified or amused. Daisuke had touched him while he was daydreaming about him, and he knew he was pry rather hard. Did Daisuke understand this?

Apparently he showed nothing except regret, so Satoshi waved it off, slumping back into his seat. He knew better than to be foolish enough to think that Daisuke would want to be with someone like him.

Daisuke chewed his lower lip as he mused, his body shaking slightly. He had totally violated Satoshi within seconds, and he couldn't help but think he would do it again if he could. Yet, was it his imagination, or had Satoshi been rather excited when he accidentally had laid his hand there?

He looked ahead and realized that there was a rather pretty head of hair in front of them. 'Of course! It must've been her he was thinking about. I mean, Satoshi's as straight as a-'

'_Circle_.' Dark finished for him, chuckling snidely.

The bus came to an antagonizing stop after an eternity of silence. The class filed out of the bus dutifully, chattering to one another what they were going to do after school and for the weekend, as it was Friday.

Except two. Satoshi and Daisuke remained in their thoughts, secretly looking at one another when the other wasn't looking, trying in vain to see what they desperately wanted. "Hey Satoshi…" Daisuke began.

"Hm?" He cast his glance upon the red head.

"I'll see you around"

"Yeah. Around"

"well…um… bye…"

"Bye."

Satoshi watched as Daisuke awkwardly ran off into the distance. He was always in a hurry it seems. But that's what made him so god damn adorable.

----------------

'I refuse to wait.' Krad stated. He wasn't going to wait for Satoshi's okay to take over his body. Satoshi was crouched behind some stone, awaiting Dark's appearance to steal the item that had been placed in the middle of the room.

"No… Krad, just… don't…" Satoshi begged. He wanted to protect Dark desperately. It was Daisuke's body that would get the pain inflicted. He couldn't bear to think that Daisuke would get hurt. He clenched a fist, his nails digging into the flesh around his heart. He couldn't see… it was blinding… so painful..

"Good boy. Submit." Krad said with a snicker, fingering a white feather lovingly.

----------------

Dark snuck into the abandoned building, sidestepping as his foot found crumbling rock. He slid a little ways before jumping onto a piece of fallen stone. Steadying himself, he cast an eye around the area. No sign of life besides a kitten whom had scrambled to get out from under the falling rock. He leapt lightly onto the ground, dusted himself off, and began his search.

His feet took him past an ancient hallway, past a fallen room and into a lovely showcase room where the walls were slightly damp, the rocks mossed over and a dusty glass case with a jagged hole in the side of it stood atop a roman pillar in the middle of the room. "Aha. Too easy." Dark chuckled to himself, approaching his prize.

He checked for any obvious traps then simply lifted the golden bracelet from its casket, sending a poof of dust into the air. He blew the rest of the debris from it, using a slender fingers to hold it away from him to inspect it. Tiny etchings made itself known and it took him a second to realize that it was two feathers conjoined at the bottom by a clasp and the top by an amber stone.

"Gorgeous piece of jewelry, is it not?" A musical voice said behind him, retaining the notes of evil and malice in the tones without effort.

"Krad." Dark hissed, whirling around to face his nemesis.

"Good evening my angel." Krad said charmingly, taking a step forward. "Did you miss me? I came here just for you, you know." To Dark, his approach was a predatory advance, Krad's golden feline eyes watching its prey with lustful intentions. It caused a shiver to run down his spine.

He took an involuntary step backward, slipping the bracelet into his pocket.

Krad loved this. "You're scared of me? Oh, I like that. It's sexy. You know you're tormenting me, right?" Dark didn't have time to react as Krad's body slammed into his, pinning both arms above his head, his knees keeping Dark's legs immobile.

"Get off!" Dark growled, his body flailing the best it could under Krad's heavier build.

"Do you really want that?" Krad asked in his ear, tickling it with a soft, seductive whisper. "You and I both know how hard I make you. And you return the favor, so the feelings are likewise. You have no reason to object." He chuckled, his tongue lashing out and striking Dark's jaw, causing a stiff moan.

"NO!" Dark managed to free himself from Krad's seductive trance. "I like _women_!"

"You only say that because you haven't allowed yourself to experience the gifts I can give you. I can please you more than any disgusting wench."

"No you can't." Dark insisted, trying to loosen his grip from Krad's white-gloved hands. He hated how his purple eyes were captivated by the golden ones, his darker skin coming alive under Krad's pale flesh.

"Oh? Then why do I see someone standing attention for me?" Krad snickered before smashing Dark painfully into the wall, causing black streaks of moss and sludge to cling to Dark's back. "I love you dirty…" He quipped before switching both of Dark's hands into being pinned by one, the other cupping Dark's chin. He couldn't help but give a satisfied grin for Dark's impending red face. He always was more talk than bite. He leaned down, licking Dark's lips. As a cry of protest rose, he suffocated them with his own lips.

Krad sorely did enjoy how Dark always managed to taste so good to him.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

It seemed he wouldn't be able to join it for long, he thought sourly, ferociously devouring Dark's soft, non-virgin mouth, hardly waiting for the day when Dark warmed up and he would be able to feel his experienced kisses. He held out for as long as he could till the tapping of the footsteps were almost upon them. His head looked over his shoulder for the annoyance, ready to beat the shit out of the one that had ruined this for him.

At that moment Dark sprung free, kicking off the wall and propelling himself towards the exit. "It's been fun!" He crooned before making a dash.

Krad cursed. He cursed even more once he saw that the one making the noise was that annoying little girl that liked to follow his Dark around like a puppy.

Author: is it good so far? I really hope so! I warn ye, I might have to change the rating higher later. It all depends how erm… much 'loving' the readers want Krad to give Dark. At least.. I think I have readers :stares blankly: review me to tell me if you want this to go even further with the KxD relationship (You know what I mean :wink:). Or if you like it, because if it dies, I'll quit -.- I need motivation!


	2. Surprise!

Love Me, Have Me 

Author: I loves you all! At least, the ones that reviewed XD (yes…I'm still in shock, 9 reviews! I feel so loved)

Oh! I just wanted to let Dark Iasha know this: thanks for the slight criticism. It helps to know where your weak points are! I'll try harder, it's a little odd for me to write Dark, he's not the kind of guy I normally play. I just thought of some random comment he'd make a wrote it in Try to imagine it… in a um…sarcastic manner?

I also apologize now for anything I get wrong. I've only seen the English version of DN Angel (I WANT THE JAPANESE! But, I am so not dissing Vic or Illich. I love them both!) so that's what I'm going to go by.

Chapter Two: Surprise!

"Mister Dark?" Risa called out, her eyes desperately trying to adjust to the gloom of the room. She took a few more steps. She could've sworn she had heard his voice just a second ago. "Mister Dark? Hello? Mister Dark?"

Krad watched the young girl almost bemusedly. Such a sad excuse for a girl. Her eyes were big and hopeful, and probably filled with tears easily. She'd be easy to break. Lucky for her, Krad didn't like women. Well, lucky pry is a bad word. Due to his dislike of women, he didn't care when he hurt them at all.

"He isn't here." He said snidely from the shadows. "He left when you came."

"_What_? But I came all this way just for him! Are you sure? Miiiiister Daaaark!" She tried desperately one last time, her head turning this way and that as if to glimpse the phantom thief that was no longer in the room.

Pitiful, Krad thought cruelly. He could so easily destroy her life. However, he realized how useful this girl could be as well. But now wasn't the time. Satoshi was starting to regain his body's control. He snapped his fingers, Risa falling to the ground with a thud. He at least hurt her in some way, seeing as she was going to have a lovely bruise on the side of her head. Slight payback for the interruption. Oh, but it was going to get so much worse later. His lips twisted into a sort of evil grin.

It was enough to make even the Gods run for cover.

Krad retreated into the dark recess of Satoshi's mind, allowing him to come to his senses. Satoshi crawled through the exit Dark had gone through, swirling the saliva in his mouth. It tasted of reluctance, thrill, adrenaline, spice and slightly of bubblegum. Dark's taste. He welled it up and spat it out. He didn't want Dark.

He wanted Daisuke.

Satoshi started towards his mansion, still trying to get the flavor out of his mouth. It wasn't bad, it just wasn't what he wanted. He thought idly in a way, Krad was lucky. He at least wasn't shy about his affections. Though, he doubted the relationship he wanted would be forged from hate and dominance.

He shuddered as an image of Dark in chains and leather lay on a bed, a kinky-looking Krad above him with a whip. He quickly shook his head to get rid of the picture, trying to not gag. That had been wrong on too many levels. Yet, he still could see Krad doing it. He wasn't above that sort of thing.

He opened the gate and strode through the front door. He looked about, then went up the stairs and into his room. One big empty house with nothing but him in it and his psychopathic comrade, if you could call him that.

------------------

Daisuke vigorously was brushing his teeth, grimacing. He could still taste the malice and lust on his lips. He scrubbed those too for good measure, before rinsing thoroughly. He wiped his mouth on a towel and headed for bed, stretching. He was dressed in light blue draw-string pajamas. He climbed the ladder and spread out.

It felt so good to relax after the day's events. The hair on his arms still were raised from Krad's affectionate gestures.

'_You think you had it bad? You weren't the one being forced to kiss him_.' Dark grumbled.

"You weren't acting like you were putting up that much of a fight!" Daisuke protested, getting defensive.

'_Then you must be blind_.' Dark said then was quiet. It bothered him that Daisuke had noticed that. His body hadn't quite been responding to what he wanted it to do. It had wanted to completely submit, melt under the rough caress. But that is not what Dark wanted. He wanted Krad gone and done for. Right?

Daisuke sighed, turning on his side as he pulled up the covers. It seemed his and Satoshi's love life was doomed. Not that there'd ever be one, he thought sullenly. Fate had a horrible sense of humor, making him pine for someone that was technically his archenemy. He sighed once again forlornly. Even so much as holding Satoshi's hand seemed like a miracle in some distant land that he'd never reach. His eyes closed with such thoughts and sometime down the line he drifted into a sleep plagued with angst for Satoshi.

"Good morning Dai!" He heard a female voice say cheerily.

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily and the female voice was connected with the face of his mother. "Morning already?"

"Yep! Now hurry, or you'll be late for school!" She said before running off to finish breakfast.

Daisuke groaned and fumbled around for his school clothes. By the time he was done with everything, including grooming, it was time to dash out the door. He grabbed some toast, thanked his mother and started down the road only to stop dead.

A few paces away was Satoshi, walking with his head down, looking about as tiered as he felt. He took the toast out of his mouth, catching up to him. "Good morning."

"Huh? Oh. Good morning Niwa." Satoshi inwardly shook himself so that he'd pay more attention.

"Are you alright? You don't look so well…" Daisuke said hesitantly.

"Would you sleep well knowing that a creature like Krad lives inside of you?" Satoshi said flatly.

Daisuke sighed and looked at his feet, munching on his piece of toast. Satoshi was right, as always. Their walk continued in silence, leaving Daisuke to his thoughts and toast. '_Why don't you just move on already. I mean, he's right there. If you can't get it now, why bother_'

'_be quiet_!' Daisuke mumbled mentally. He knew it was ludicrous, but he still had some hope..

"You're lucky…" Satoshi said suddenly.

"Hiwatari…?" Daisuke blinked, using the blue-haired male's last name as a question.

"It's true… your mom made that right?" He indicated what was left of the bread.

"Um… yeah. She makes me breakfast."

"Yeah. That's what I mean. You're lucky to have that." Satoshi looked as if he were somewhere else.

Daisuke felt his heart break. Satoshi suffered so much… and he didn't deserved it. He was so kind, a little cold perhaps, but he was nice to those around him, and he was smart and he had really pretty eyes and it was adorable how he turned his mouth into his trademark frown and-

"Daisuke!" A male voice called, interrupting his 'why Satoshi Hiwatari is hot' thoughts. He turned red and looked back. It was a good thing people couldn't read minds. He wanted to keep his innocent image.

Saehara Takeshi was waving to him, running to catch up. Satoshi flashed a cold look backwards before continuing on, leaving Daisuke to wait for his friend. He felt a little disappointed, wanting to spend more time with Satoshi, but he couldn't leave behind Saehara. "Good morning Saehara." Daisuke said with his usual smile.

------------------

"We have to steal something so soon?" Daisuke complained. He was really not looking forward to having his body molested by Krad if he happened to be there.

'_Of course. We've an image to hold_.'

Daisuke sighed and pulled up his leather pants, buttoning them then his gloves. '_let's go then_…' He thought, jumping out the window.

If Krad's there.. Then we Satoshi'll be there too… He thought to himself, flying idly behind a cloud so no one could see from below. He didn't like publicity unlike Dark. And if Satoshi could manage to keep a hold on Krad, then it'd be nice to see him again… almost like a date. He smiled, landing on the roof to the mansion.

'_so what are we stealing_?' He asked Dark, slipping into the building like a fluid shadow, making his way down a hallway.

'_Cuffs. Like coat cuffs, I'm guessing. It's weird how people treasure such idiotic items_.'

'_how much is it priced_?'

'_Around two million dollars…_' Dark said nonchalantly, obviously unimpressed.

"Wow!" Daisuke said aloud, quickly putting a hand in his mouth so that he wouldn't speak again. '_whoops_.'

'_Whoops is right. You gotta be careful_!' Dark scolded.

'_I'm sorry…_' Daisuke mumbled, walking into a room. He saw a case with a pillow so he figured this is what they'd be stealing. He walked up to it and his jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me…"

They weren't coat cuffs. No, they were _hand_cuffs.

He slowly took them out strategically, staring. It was just so…weird. They were made of pure gold, with precious stones embedded into them. His face took on a shade of scarlet, an image of slave and master came to mind.

'_I kinda like it… kinky_.' Dark said with a snicker. He loved Daisuke's embarrassment.

"I thought you'd like them." Krad's voice boomed from the darkness of the room, causing Daisuke to jump, turning into Dark.

Author: I'ma just gonna leave that there and update asap. I'm tiered of writing today . Reviews are my life force, remember that!


	3. How long will you wait?

Love Me, Have Me

Author: Hey guys, I'm sorry I updated late. I've been feeling pretty shitty lately, coughing up blood and feeling sick and all sorts of icky stuff. On top of that, my family is a total nightmare. I can't even go into the living room to watch TV without my younger sister telling me to go back to my room and then when I tell her to leave me alone, my mom bitches saying that I don't do enough and that I'm horrible and yadda yadda yadda. I don't feel well right now emotionally and mentally.

So, I'm not sure when I'll update again. I'll make it as soon as possible, but please don't rush me, I want to make this the best I can, and that won't work if I feel pressured into doing more than I can handle. Bear with me, please.

I tried really hard to make this chapter the best I could, I'm sorry now for any mistakes or if it's crappy. I'll redo it later I guess. I could use your support like always to update _faster_!

Chapter Three: How long will you wait?

As Daisuke turned to face Krad, he turned into Dark, the terror too much for him. Dark dropped the handcuffs as if they were fire, his face contorting into anger. "Do you ever give up?" He said coldly, his fear being blocked due to the height of his annoyance.

"Why on earth would I?" Krad said with a sigh, feigning his own annoyance. "It is _you_ that is going to eventually submit."

"Not on your life." Dark said, already backing towards the door.

"Oh don't bother with that, I've rigged the place so there is no escape…" Krad looked almost bored. "I've known you for decades Dark, do you honestly think that I've grown stupider? I know all your tricks."

"That's a double-edged sword. I know all your tricks as well."

"_Do_ you now? You believe that I would show my entire hand to you? I've known it'd take a while my angel, don't underestimate me." Krad gave him a wonderful smirk.

Dark stared at him, positively bewildered. Krad had honestly worked that hard to get towards him? What kind of psycho was he? A horribly patient one it seemed. Dark felt fear grip his soul at the thought and he didn't understand why. Krad was nothing to be afraid, just a little… _chaotic_.

Krad put a foot forward, then the other. "I've been waiting so long Dark, it's not polite to keep one waiting." He whispered tantalizingly.

Dark almost shook. Why was he feeling so vulnerable suddenly? It was positively stupid! "You'll be waiting for eternity Krad. I don't like _men_." He said coldly, holding his ground. He wasn't about to show weakness to this freak.

Krad soon was upon him, his fingers curling under his silky white gloves, lifting Dark's chin so he could look into his eyes. Dark clenched his jaw, glaring back at him. He refused to blink, being stubborn as he was. "Try as you might my lovely, you won't deny me. I refuse to lose." Krad said coolly, before using his other hand to wrap around Dark's waist, pressing him close.

Dark jerked away after landing a blow on Krad's jaw, his body tense and alert. Inwardly, he was shaken. Warmth had almost flooded him, and he feared what would happen if he allowed Krad to continue. He had to put a stop to this idiocy soon.

Krad touched his jaw and simply laughed. "Is that the best you can do right now? C'mon Dark, I know you can hit harder than that. Don't try to fool me." He appeared against him again, both arms around Dark so he couldn't move his own appendages. "Remember that day you bound me? I had wanted to kill you then. I almost had forgotten my goal. But now, I am reminded how much I want you." Krad forced his lips upon Dark's, pushing him firmly against the wall. One of his hands slid a little ways, gripping Dark's firm buttock.

That was the last straw for Dark.

Krad pulled himself back a little, his grip iron upon Dark's body. "You dare _bite_ me?" His lips twisted into a grin. "I rather like it. Though, I prefer it to be on the neck, not on the lips… but either way my dear Dark, it turns me on." He felt Dark struggling under him, but he had him in a position where he wouldn't be able to possibly get out from under him. He kissed him once more before kissing his chin then his neck. He enjoyed the taste of Dark's smooth skin, causing his tongue to flick out, lapping the taste. It was an odd assortment of flavors, lemons, and all sorts of exotic spices, bubblegum and even a bit of pizza. His lips told the same story, and he desperately wanted more.

Dark was hardly in the position to say otherwise, as he was writhing under Krad's touch, hardly able to contain himself. He was enjoying it, but he wasn't about to admit it. His nails dug hard into Krad's arms that held him down, till finally Krad stopped, pulling away. "I love how sneaky you are my dearest angel. Trying to hurt me…" he bent down, licking the blood off his own arm.

Dark tried his best to not think it was incredibly sexy whilst horrific.

Seeing his chance, Dark pulled away, only to be jerked back. He looked down and to his horror he found that Krad had inexplicably handcuffed him to him. "You see, Dark, we shall not be parted for quite some time. It is solid gold after all. And there isn't a key that you know of. _Only I_. Not even darling Satoshi knows exactly where it is. But I am growing tiered my love, I shall see you shortly." With that, Krad left the scene, leaving Satoshi in his place.

Satoshi fell and Dark ended up sitting down, Satoshi laying beside him. He looked at the body coolly, feeling slightly irritable. He could still taste Krad. He wasn't going to deny he liked the taste. It was strangely sweet, almost like ambrosia, the food of the gods. But he didn't want to be kissed again! No no no no _no_! He absolutely scorned the thought of ever loving Krad. He'd _never_ go willingly into those arms, no matter how strong they felt, _nor_ would he ever willing feel those luscious lips upon his own… He winced. This was turning ugly. He could also feel Daisuke's concern for Satoshi rising, hence, he decided he ought to leave.

Daisuke bent over Satoshi, worried. He didn't look so well. He was sweating and tense, as if he was under the influence of a fever. He frowned, seeing the marks that Dark had made. He thought that had been rather uncalled for. He knew Satoshi's body was the one that got hurt… why did he continue hurting him? He sighed, a hand gently reaching out to feel the bruise that was bound to form on Satoshi's chin.

'_Nice going Dark…_' He said, sounding a little miffed.

'_You want to have Krad fuck your body_?'

'_Dark_!' Daisuke hated such language. He glanced down and noted Satoshi looked as if he was about to awake. Then he saw the handcuffs.

He and _Satoshi_ were stuck together.

At least it's not a school day… lucky thing tomorrow is Saturday… Daisuke thought to himself, brushing some hair off of Satoshi's face. He bent to over him slightly, tempted. He looked beautiful laying down there like that.

Satoshi's eyes flickered open and as he tried to get up, he found his lips dangerously close to Daisuke's having almost sat up in the direction that Daisuke had bent.

Both stared at one another, thinking almost the same thoughts. They were so close, they could feel the other's breath upon their face. But did the other want what he so desperately desired?

Author: blah, leaving it here for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Like I said earlier, I'll try my best to pull things together and update quickly. Send me a bunch of _**reviews**_ and maybe I'll even put in an extra **_long_** chapter next…hm... I feel a little shame... asking for reviews like that and all... ALL WELL!

**UPDATE: shit, I forgot to allow anonymous reviews. Well...NOW THEY ARE ACCEPTED! SO THOSE THAT COULDN'T REVIEW NOW CAN **


	4. Blushing, blushing, and more blushing!

Love Me, Have Me 

Author: well…I really didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped for. All well…. I have a bunch of hits though…and since I really love my readers… (Seth, Jen, Foxy, and the others ) I've decided to update early. I have a head cold, but it's getting better. I don't feel too bad at the moment. I'm actually feeling pretty good, emotionally anyway.

Chapter Four: Blushing, blushing, and more blushing!

Satoshi's breath quickened, and he nearly leaned forward to kiss Daisuke, to leave himself bare with all his feelings. But he stopped himself. He wasn't going to ruin his friendship by forcing himself on Daisuke either. Daisuke on the other hand, was shaking. He wanted so badly to just drop against Satoshi, melting into a kiss. It seemed impossible. But his _imagination_ could roam free. Satoshi's hands would be around his body, one about his shoulders, the other his waist. He would taste sweet and invigorating…

"It….seems we are glued to the other…" Satoshi said, interrupting Daisuke's fantasy.

"Huh?"

"These…" Satoshi sat up, away from Daisuke, holding up a hand so that Daisuke's was jerked up with his.

"Yeah…it appears so. And Krad said that this room was rigged so we can't get out"

"It's almost as if he planned it." Satoshi said with a sigh. "Though, it was pry meant for Dark and he to be in this position."

Daisuke nodded in agreement. "we should see how far away we can be from each other so we don't jerk one another around." He said.

"All right." Satoshi got up, pulling Daisuke up with him. After a few trials it appeared they could be about two steps from the other without being uncomfortable. Satoshi sat back down, sighing. This was going to be torture. They _had_ to be so close to each other… if he made it through this without once trying to make a move on Daisuke, he was tougher than he thought.

Satoshi's sigh didn't help Daisuke's self-esteem. He felt red come to his cheeks. Was it so bad to be stuck to him? He fidgeted with one of the zippers on his sleeves, wanting to make conversation, but not wanting to accidentally end up tackling the other to the floor in desperation.

'He's turning red…' Satoshi thought mildly. 'I wonder if he's thinking of something he's not supposed to… pry about that Risa girl and how he'd rather be handcuffed to her…' He frowned at that. "I'm jealous…" he mumbled.

"What?" Daisuke blinked in surprise, looking at Satoshi in his intrigue.

"I'm jealous." Satoshi stated. "Those twins… they get to be with you all the time. This is the first time we've been together outside of school in a long time."

"I-I'm sorry…" Daisuke stared down at the floor, then at their hands. He couldn't say it was because every time he was near Satoshi he wanted jump him. "Do you hate me?" The words just tumbled out of Daisuke's mouth. "I mean…" He blushed and looked back down at their hands. There was no way to eat those words.

"What would make you think of that, Daisuke?" Satoshi raised a brow. "I've never given such an indication. Especially since I just said what I said."

"But you just sighed Hiwatari…" Daisuke felt himself already finding the words idiotic, causing him to turn an even brighter crimson. "Like…you…don't"

Satoshi hesitated. He could make a move now and it'd be easy to get Daisuke into his arms. But no, that wouldn't be playing fair, he thought to himself. He didn't want to exploit any weaknesses when it came to matters of the heart, that was something Krad would do. He was _NOT_ Krad.

"I like you Daisuke." He said with a smile, the only one he could muster in a long time.

Daisuke downcast his eyes to the floor, a soft blush trailing over his cheeks. He looks incredibly sweet and vulnerable… Satoshi thought to himself, allowing himself an extra special treat by rummaging his eyes over Daisuke's being. He's beautiful. He looks like something someone painted when they were thinking of perfection, his thoughts continued. Satoshi shut his eyes quickly as he felt tears sting them, pain stabbing his heart. It felt as if someone was slowly stabbing him with a thousand knives, twisting the blades and then doing it again and again.

He knew he could never defile something so _pure_.

Daisuke, whom was watching him, bit back a whimper of concern. Was Krad doing something to Satoshi's mentality again? He hoped not… He'd break if anything else was hurting Satoshi. It seemed no matter what, the Hiwatari child would always be suffering. He ached to ease it.

He wanted no more right now than to just hug Satoshi tightly. That was it. He just wanted to hug him… but even that was too much for Daisuke. He feared rejection in any form, be it in friendship or in love. He sighed, drawing his knees to his chest, encircling it with one arm, the other limp beside Satoshi.

The pain ended and Satoshi was back to normal, though his eyes seemed a little duller than before. He looked up at the ceiling, thus, allowing Daisuke to in turn run his eyes over his body. As sad as he was for the boy, his thoughts ended up perverse. Satoshi got up, his eyes frowning on the ceiling, allowing Daisuke a full view.

Ergh… he has… such a nice ass… Daisuke couldn't help but think, biting his lip. He wasn't as pure as others seemed to give him credit for. He looks so firm… agh! Stop thinking about his ass! What is he looking at? But it's such a nice posterior… neeee! Bad bad bad bad bad! Concentrate Daisuke! He berated himself, getting up as well. He hoped he wasn't as red as he felt. "Is there something there, Hiwatari?"

Slowly Satoshi nodded. "Dark's wings." he breathed.

"Huh?" Daisuke squinted then blinked. "_Wiz!_" He cried, delighted. He had forgotten about the little critter. "Go find mom so she can get us out!"

"Nyu?" Wiz cocked his head, peering down at his master and the boy Dark called creepy.

"Help. H-E-L-P! Go find mom! We're stuck!" Daisuke explained.

"Nyuu Nyuu!" Wiz said once he understood, running off.

Daisuke breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's just hope he gets them soon…"

Satoshi nodded in his agreement as a low rumble sounded, causing Daisuke to flinch. "What was _that_?" He asked in his fear.

"I believe…" Satoshi paused, cocking his ear towards the sound. "That is an air conditioner."

"Oh great… we might freeze to death… can we at least check the door?" Daisuke asked, already starting to pull Satoshi towards the only exit.

"I wouldn't…" Satoshi said, looking at the door doubtfully.

"But it doesn't hurt to _try_…it's silly for us to just believe everything that Krad sa-" Daisuke quickly withdrew back as a wall of sheer criss-crossing laser sprung before the door. He could feel heat radiating from it.

"It's on the windows too…" Satoshi said, indicating above and around him. For the ceiling was made of glass, hence, how he had spotted the little fluff called Wiz.

"Well… at least we know now we _definitely_ can't get out…" Daisuke said, going back to the middle of the room where they had been. His spot was already cold from the chill of the machine.

"It feels like fifty degrees.." Satoshi murmured, sitting next to Daisuke, grateful for the extra body heat. His body wasn't taking the cold so well. He had goosebumps on his arms and he was starting to tremble to stay warm.

Daisuke wasn't holding very well either. "It's…getting… a little more than chilly…" He said, struggling to keep his teeth from chattering as he ran his hands over his arms to warm them.

Satoshi was silent, hesitant about saying what he knew would come forth. "We… we must huddle together.." He said, the first part whispered before gaining confidence.

Daisuke nodded. At least I'll be close to him.. He thought.

Satoshi laid his body down, indicating Daisuke to be next to him. For the first twenty minutes or so it was very awkward. It was warming, but neither of the boys could figure out how they should hold the other. At first Satoshi turned on his side and Daisuke clung to his back, but it felt too much like a lover's hold. So he turned on his back, Daisuke atop him, but both felt themselves growing too excited over that, so they quickly disbanded the hold.

Finally they settled with Daisuke tucked under Satoshi's chin, gently resting in the crook of his neck, his arms pressed against his chest. Satoshi's arms circled Daisuke's frame, acting as a shield against the cold. It's almost as if we're really cuddling… Satoshi thought painfully, feeling want surge through his body. He fought it down. This was the only way they would stay comfortably warm.

Daisuke was having similar pains. It's like being held by him.. He thought mournfully. I should embrace it for as long as I can… since.. It won't happen again. He sighed, his breath tickling Satoshi's neck, causing the boy's body to shiver in pleasure. To Daisuke, it was a shudder. He closed his eyes, torment settling over his body in a cold blanket. He started drifting, and without thinking, he removed his arms from between Satoshi and himself, wrapping them around the blunette's waist. I finally get to hug him, was his last thought.

Satoshi started, having not expected that. He slowed his quickened heartbeat, sinking against the boy. He could feel his deep breathing and realized he had fallen asleep. I'm pry like a pillow to him… Well, I _did_ think earlier I wanted him in my arms…defiantly a different way than using his vulnerability…He thought, bemused. As the breathing got heavier, the longing grew. He eased himself a little ways from Daisuke so he could stare down at him. On an impulse, his hand withdrew from the boy's shoulder blade, gently stroking the red hair.

To his surprise, a low moan emitted from the younger one.

He shivered, feeling the moan roll over his body, causing his member to harden from thoughts that sprung to mind. I want him… He thought sorrowfully. "I want you badly right now…" he whispered to Daisuke's sleeping form. "It hurts…" He closed his eyes and opened them, an idea already forming into his mind. He bent a little, cocking his head sideways. "Forgive me…" he said softly before gently pressing his lips against the ones in slumber.

Drained from his emotional anguish, he pressed in close once more to Daisuke, his body falling into an exhausted sleep, dreams plagued with want and need.

A giggle rung throughout the room, waking Satoshi. To his horror he found Daisuke's mother, Emiko above him, covering her mouth with her hand. He looked down at his body and found something even more embarrassing than holding Daisuke. He and Daisuke were _entwined_. Their arms held fast onto each other, Daisuke's leg pressing hard against Satoshi's thigh, and vice versa.

The looked like lovers after a night of rough loving.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Niwa…" he said quickly, detangling himself from Daisuke. "I swear to you… we did nothing."

Daisuke's eyes fluttered open, missing the warmth once the cold air shocked his senses. Wait.. Had he heard his mom? He sat up, blinking so he could wake himself up better.

"Good morning Dai!" She said cheerfully, as she had done yesterday, bending to hug him tightly. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"M-mom!" Daisuke's eyes widened, looking at Satoshi desperately. Satoshi however wasn't looking at him but at the floor. "It… it's not what you think!"

"Sure…" Emiko said coyly, releasing her son. "That's why you two are handcuffed…? You're growing up so fast!" She sighed.

Satoshi felt embarrassed, but he didn't say anything in case it sounded like he denied wanting to be with Daisuke. It hurt him to see Daisuke trying so desperately to deny it, yet… wasn't that something younger kids did… when they had a crush…?

He looked past Daisuke's mother and saw to his surprise his father and grandfather as well. Did they do _everything_ as a family outing? He felt a pang of jealousy. His family failed miserably in comparison, if you could even call it family.

"Hm…" Kosuke said, having stepped forward to look at the handcuffs. "It seems these are impossible to remove with a key, they have some sort of spell on them."

"Are you serious? Agh…" Daisuke sighed.

Satoshi winced as if inflicted. He was finding himself hopeless if he ever thought he and Daisuke could be together. Look at how he was acting.

Emiko noticed. Hm… she thought to herself, that boy seems to like Daisuke a lot, but my son, being as clueless as he is, doesn't notice. Maybe they need a little push in the right direction… She grinned, snapping out of her thoughts. "All well! He gets to stay with us till we find the key! That means you'll be doing everything together! Eating, sleeping, showering and school!" she clasped their hands together. "Nothing'll help your friendship more!"

Daisuke couldn't help but stare at his mom as if she were insane. Friendship? He was going to be lucky if he didn't end up molesting Satoshi in the shower or while he slept. And that glint in her eye….he couldn't help but feel very very scared. He flashed a look at Satoshi but he was looking as he always did, quiet and withdrawn. He nodded in response to staying with them, but nothing else was shown. What was he thinking?

Satoshi, well, _he_ was thinking, or more like fantasizing, about pinning Daisuke in the shower.

Author: long chapter, ne? Well for me it was. **I enabled anonymous reviews**, apologies to any of those that tried but couldn't. I forgot about that little detail. Eh heh heh. Gosh Satoshi is starting to become a depresso… a perverted one at that! What is Emiko planning? Who knows…besides me that is.

_ Due to my shounen-ai hype, I've decided to maybe write another story alongside DN Angel. Not because it's gonna slow down, heavens no, but because I've enough time on my hands to do so. I was seriously considering writing a Kabuto x Orochimaru fict due to the fact there are so few that have real storylines...actually... I believe there is NONE with a real story. They're all just lemons T-T so I'm going to try break the chain. What do you all think? Good idea?_

**NOW GO CLICKY THAT SPIFFY PURPLE BUTTON! NEXT CHAPPIE COMES WHEN 40 IS HIT!**


	5. NEKKID!

Love Me, Have Me 

Author: holy shit you guys! 40 in a day.. I really, really, did NOT plan on that. I need to set higher standards then… I nearly fell over in my chair from shock! O-O Talk about feeling the love XD

I didn't even have this chapter plotted out totally yet… But I promised, ne? Though, I said 40 so that it'd give me time XD

I love how irony comes back to bite you in the ass. Not to say I didn't enjoy finding how much people loved the story enough to review! That made me so happy! So as an extra treat, I not only updated as promised, I made it pretty long too…with fan service for the speedy results…See how much I love you all? XD (So many of these faces, see how great of a mood I am in? Or maybe because it's past 1:00 a.m. and the lack of sleep is making me slightly delusional?)

Dark Iasha: erm… let's… just… say… I AM GOD AND I CAN CHANGE PEOPLE'S MINDS :evil cackle:

Kitty Elric: heehee you know, if you hadn't said something about that little detail, I would've totally forgotten. Thus, I dedicate this chapter to you for helping me with my mistake. Or, at least a certain part XD

Shout out to my most loyal fans: Bonnie Mizuhara, Jen, Faina, AnimeFoxy, Rinrei Hikari, and Dark Iasha! **XOXOXOXOXOXO**! (now go and feel special XD)

Chapter Five: NEKKID!

Kosuke clasped a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Erm… honey… I'm sure they're more anxious about getting those handcuffs off than bonding through showering…"

"Of course…" Emiko giggled, giving her husband a wide grin. "But before we start, I think they seriously need to eat! Poor Dai! You look so skinny…" She hugged him once more, then turned to Satoshi. "And you! Oh you poor thing… you look like you hardly eat! That's it! Home we're going RIGHT AWAY!" She had pulled Satoshi in a vibrant hug before dragging he and Daisuke off.

Kosuke sweat dropped, watching his son who looked as if he was choking to death. "Emiko…" he called, running after her. "I think they can walk themselves! _Emiko_!"

Grandpa Daisuke shook his head, following. He had such an odd family.

"Here we are!" Emiko said brightly, setting the two boys down. Daisuke gasped for breath having had his mother's arm squeezing his neck while Satoshi took several deep breaths to calm his nerves. Daisuke's mother was seriously starting to intimidate him. "So what do you boys want? A breakfast or a lunch?"

"I…" Satoshi hesitated but a nod from Emiko encouraged him. "I'd like lunch…"

Daisuke nodded. "_Yeah_! Mom, do you still have any of that cake left? It was really good!"

"Alright Dai, but only after lunch." Emiko said in a very maternal fashion, putting on her apron and pulling out all sorts of ingredients. Satoshi watched interestedly for a while till Daisuke turned on the TV, pulling him into the living room.

Towa made an appearance, a duster in hand. "Do you need help?" She asked Emiko, cleaning off the table.

"Hm… could you prepare the boys drinks? I have my hands full at the moment…" She smiled, sweating slightly from the heat of the stove.

Towa nodded, going into the den. "What do you boys want do drink?"

"We can do it ourselves…" Daisuke said hesitantly, humble as always.

"It's alright Dai. It's what I'm here for." Towa said with a wink.

"Um…okay… I'll take a orange soda then…" He still looked tentative.

"I'll take a melon soda if you have one…" Satoshi said easily. He was used to servants, even if Daisuke wasn't. He was surprised this maid, Towa, had addressed Daisuke so informally, but he figured with such a family-oriented environment, it was probably encouraged. It was also odd how Daisuke responded to being waited on. If she was the family maid, shouldn't this also be second-nature? He shrugged it off. If we were together, I'd make sure he had the best… He thought to himself, my Daisuke would never have to go through the trouble of cooking or cleaning!

With an enthusiastic okay, Towa was gone and back within minutes, giving the boys each their drink with ice and a straw. Daisuke thanked her while Satoshi simply sipped his quietly. After a few moments of silence, Satoshi looked about. "Daisuke… would you mind giving me a tour of the place?"

"Alright.. By then lunch'll be ready.." Daisuke said as he stood, waiting for Satoshi to do the same. "Well, you've already seen the kitchen and the living room… the bathroom is on the right.. I can show you my room.." He said, already walking up the stairs and into it.

Satoshi surveyed it critically. "I like it." He approved.

Daisuke couldn't help but smile a little at the compliment. It was rare from Hiwatari, and he enjoyed every little thing he got from him.

Satoshi looked up at the bed, a strange thought coming over him. That's where we're going to sleep…together… He thought, looking down at the handcuffs. Daisuke noticed and quickly looked away, blushing. He had been thinking around the same thing. Daisuke proceeded to show him around, displaying the balcony outside with its magnificent view then indicated where his parents room were, not quite going in there before taking him back downstairs and outside where the yard was.

After being in the Niwa household for about an hour, Satoshi was already beginning to get the warmth only a loving family could give off. He sighed sadly. He only wished he could offer this much to Daisuke. All he had was himself.

He prayed inwardly one day it'd be enough.

"Dai! Lunch is ready!" Emiko called, poking her head out from behind the glass door.

"Okay mom!" he called back. He smiled at Satoshi. "You'll really like my mom's cooking. She's the best!" he said brightly, tugging Satoshi into the house and sitting at the table. To his delight he found a spectacular meal of vegetable miso soup, rice, various fruits, fried fish, onigiri, and even some shrimp! "_Wow_..!" Daisuke said happily. "Thanks mom!"

Satoshi nodded. "Thank you Mrs. Niwa." He said politely.

Emiko beamed. "Nothing but the best for my Dai! Oh! I forgot to ask, what is your name?" she blinked at Satoshi.

"Hiwatari Satoshi." he said formally, dipping his head in a sort of bow.

"What a proper boy," Emiko said with a smile. "A keeper Dai." She winked before exiting the room. Daisuke, now a shade of crimson, took up his chopsticks in the hand that wasn't chained to Satoshi's. He noted gratefully that his mother had brought them their drinks.

Satoshi followed his suit, rather clumsy, not being ambidextrous. After some trial and error, he found himself easily eating, though it was silent for Daisuke was doing the same, concentrating on not spilling his food. Neither wanted to look a fool in front of the other.

'_I can't believe you're stuck with creepy boy…_' Dark said suddenly, sounding as if he just woke up. '_But it's your chance to try something, hm?_'

'_Dark! I would never_!' Daisuke protested. He knew Dark once was again talking about doing Satoshi. Why wouldn't he listen to all the other times he had said this!

'_My aren't you the perverted one Daisuke? I wasn't even suggesting sex…_' Dark sniggered.

Daisuke sighed, continuing to eat quietly. He knew Dark was right. He was hardly as innocent as he once was. In fact, sometimes, he felt as if his thoughts were down right dirty. It bothered him a little. He felt his hand jerk and looked at Satoshi whom had accidentally used his other hand reflexively to take a drink. The jerk caused Daisuke to spill his drink, thus it sprayed over Satoshi.

"Oh no!" Daisuke stood up worriedly. "I'm sorry! Really! I'm so sorry…I keep doing these things to you! I'm _so _sorry!" He repeated. He always seemed to look like a total dork in front of Satoshi somehow! It was so embarrassing!

Satoshi looked at his sticky shirt and the stains on his pants that were forming. "…it's seeping through…" he said quietly. He understood what that meant all right…

Daisuke felt the blush from earlier starting to return. "You… you'll need a shower…" He finished for him.

"Yeah.." Satoshi felt a little flush form on his own cheeks. Great, now even he was doing it!

'_A shower huh? That'll be sexy…_' Dark snickered, causing Daisuke's blush to change hues drastically.

"We might as well get it over with. We'll have to do it eventually. I was finished eating anyway." Satoshi said, looking as indifferent as possible, though he was secretly glad though nervous. Daisuke nodded, getting napkins to clean up the small amount that hadn't gotten on Satoshi, then throwing them away. He led the way to the shower, knocking and finding no one in it, they went inside.

Both were silent for a very long time.

"I…just realized something…" Satoshi said quietly.

"W-what?"

"….how am I supposed to take my clothes off?"

Daisuke blinked. An excellent question indeed. "Um…just try it and see if we can work out something…"

Satoshi nodded, lifting his shirt and yanked. To his immediate surprise it easily came off. "What… the chains should've stopped it…." He said in his confusion, looking down at the handcuffs uneasily. Just _what_ kind of magic was on these things anyway? "You take off your shirt so I can see what happened…" Satoshi commanded.

Daisuke, being obedient and knowing he'd have to get in there too, did so. Satoshi stared, his eyes considerably wider than they had been before.

_The material had passed through the golden cuffs like a ghost through a wall._

"Well...it solves our problem…" Daisuke said helplessly. Satoshi had his shirt off…thoughts were running through his head like crazy. He could hear Dark sniggering in a little area of his mind.

"Be quiet…" he mumbled.

Satoshi raised a brow questioningly, but said nothing, undoing his pants and sliding them off, followed by his boxers.

Daisuke tried his best to not gawk.

That, and his hand had for a few seconds been freakishly close to Satoshi's genitals, causing him to go into mild shock. Satoshi looked at him, unabashed. "Well?" He was of course asking about why Daisuke was still half dressed though Daisuke at first thought he was asking how he looked naked.

Daisuke mumbled something incoherently, having about to say he looked good, undressing. It was Satoshi's turn to gawk, though he did so more discreetly than Daisuke had. He climbed into the shower, turning it on and sighing as the hot water ran over his body. Daisuke felt himself go into a relaxed state as well, the hot water taking a calming effect on both of them.

Satoshi felt an idea come into mind.

There in fact was a way to flirt with this clueless red head subtly, rather than to state his affections aloud or by molestation. He reached for the shampoo, pooling it in his palm before smirking at Daisuke. "Close your eyes." he warned before he rubbed his hands into Daisuke's hair, lathering it up.

"Hiwatari!" Daisuke protested softly, but he hardly put up a fight. His eyes closed leisurely. It felt so good… he had to bite back a moan. He sorely enjoyed being '_pet_' so to speak.

Satoshi massaged Daisuke's scalp, seeing the boy under him nearly fall over from pleasure. But he got a hold of his senses, getting some shampoo and lathering Satoshi as well. It went on for several minutes, neither wanting to stop. (Head massages always feels good :melts: )Then finally Satoshi rinsed out Daisuke's hair, next vice versa. Conditioning followed afterwards.

Satoshi stared at Daisuke, wondering if he should take the next step. Washing him… would Daisuke allow it? Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained. He got a washcloth and soaped it up, gingerly placing it on Daisuke's chest. When he didn't object he ran it over his body slowly, enticing, making sure to clean all areas gently. Daisuke sucked in a shuddering breath, feeling a tingle over all areas of his skin. After he rinsed, it was Satoshi's turn.

He stared at the washcloth, flushing horribly before copying Satoshi's actions. He soaped it then ran it over his body, though, he went a bit quicker than the one he was bound to, far more shy. He rose up after finishing his legs, rinsing off the cloth of the soap.

Satoshi, feeling the same tingle, couldn't contain himself. So caught up in the moment, he put his hands on Daisuke's shoulders, somehow making it to the end of the wall, surprised by the lack of protest from the red-head. He lowered his head, closing his eyes. Daisuke closed his eyes as well, lifting his chin to receive him, lightly red as their lips met in a sweet embrace.

He too could not resist his urges nor the timing.

Satoshi's hands slid wetly to Daisuke's back, pressing him close to his own body, feeling Daisuke's arms crushed between their bodies. He tasted so sweet and pure, innocently continuing the kiss. He felt overwhelming pleasure as Daisuke responded, kissing back just as pleasantly.

Too bad things like this do not last.

Daisuke felt shock ring throughout his body as the warmth of Satoshi was replaced by the cold, hard body of Krad. He whimpered, pulling away. "Y-you! Give me back Satoshi!" He said feebly, far too frightened to think straight.

Krad grinned, his body leaning over Daisuke's, one arm going above Daisuke's head so that he could lower his torso towards him. "Why _hello_ there. Can Dark come out to play?" He asked with an alluring tone.

Author: whew… I had to type this up within a space of what, three hours? . But, at least I know people are listening to me! Yaaaaaaaaaaay! I am loved as an author:dances around like an idiot: So let's see.. Since we hit ten reviews so quickly, let's try _**55**_ this time. So I can have a little plotting time hehehe. (Even if it is just a few hours XD)

Hm… it seems jjwitdaheydiddydiddy's wish, along with many of ze yaoi fan girls is about to come true. More yaoi is about to ensue (obviously lol). I'm pretty sure the next chapter is going to force me to raise the bar to M so beware those that have a problem with that. I did warn you earlier! So if you see the different rating, you know why… (coughkradcough)

_I LOVE YOU ALL! HUGS FOR EVERYONE! OH! AND COOKIES TOO!_


	6. Hands

Author: I'm starting to seriously enjoy writing this fict… :sighs: it's just too amusing! Sorta one-sided shota in the beginning… forgive me! T-T

You know what's funny? I didn't realize this till I re-read the chapter, but it seems a few songs on my playlist influnced me XD You Found Me, My Immortal, Breaking The Habit, and I'm Broken. Can YOU find the areas?

Chapter Six: Hands

Daisuke flinched, his back hard against the shower wall. Droplets bounced off Krad's nude body, splashing him, the rest being blocked by the much taller man's form. "No!" Daisuke managed to choke out from his fright. "You're not going to get him!"

"Oh?" Krad asked with a wolfish grin. "Then I'm going to just have to bring monsieur out then." Krad ran his hand over Daisuke's chin, causing him to cringe. "Now now, you're the one being stubborn…" Krad's hand went down to Daisuke's chest, curled and he viciously tore at the flesh leaving four ugly gashes. Daisuke cried out in pain, hitting his head on the wall.

'_Let me get him!_' Dark hiss viciously, his protective alarm going off.

'_No! You've taken him before, so why can't I?_' Daisuke said stubbornly, his eyes hardening. He wanted to be strong… for Satoshi.. '_besides, that's what he wants!_' He glared up at Krad, his mind reeling. They were bound together via handcuffs, and he doubted he could take him on physically… he was just going to have to find a way to knock him out or coax Satoshi out of him. He took a deep breath.

And Dark let it out. "You called?" he said coldly, pushing off the wall.

'**_Dark_**! I_ wanted to get him!_' Daisuke shouted. He wanted to be the hero for once! Satoshi was trapped in there… why couldn't he be the one to get him out?

"Be quiet Daisuke. I'm to handle this." Dark said in his cool tone, his eyes locked with Krad's.

"Oh come now…" Krad simpered. "You only forced yourself out because you _missed_ me.."

"Don't kid yourself." Dark growled, formulating a plan.

Krad let out an amused hiss. "Don't kid _yourself_ Dark.." he bent over him once again, pressing his hands against Dark's wrists to pin him and steady himself. His tongue danced over the wounds he had made, getting an unprepared moan from Dark.

He didn't even bother to struggle… he… was actually… _liking_ it. There was no denying it. He was slightly masochistic. He was liking both the pain and pleasure Krad was giving him and each time, he wanted more of it. But… he didn't want Krad! There was no way he'd think that!

Krad moved up, a surprisingly tender kiss being placed on Dark's lips. He could taste his own blood, causing a shiver to run up his spine despite the heat of the shower. "Ngh…" He tried to pull away, but it felt too good. Dark felt his body slide against the wall, finding his body suddenly in a sitting position on the shower, Krad straddling his hips as he continuously kissed him.

Dark was slowly breaking.

Krad pulled his head back, smirking. "Not much fight left in you, hm?" He breathed on Dark's neck, creating goosebumps. He chuckled, moving so that his lips were a centimeter from Dark's ear. "You melt when I kiss you. I can feel it. You're wanting me…" He ran a finger over Dark's arm. "Your skin responds to me. It wants to come alive under me…" Dark was panting, his eyes dilated and his cheeks red as the sexual frustration rose. Krad was sounding so good to him… his voice seemed musical and loving. He almost wanted to cry from his vexation.

"Come to me Dark…" Krad whispered, his lips trailing down his neck. "I can make you feel so very good…" Dark gasped as a cold hand stroked him, his eyes shutting as if pained. He dug his nails into the hand that bound him, causing Krad to grin. "I knew you'd like it." He whispered before once again kissing him seductively.

Dark couldn't say no.

He didn't _want_ to say no.

His lips started to respond.

His hands slid from under their captor, wrapping around Krad's slick body. The kiss got rougher and demanding, one of Krad's hands shooting out to steady the two as they tore at one another, causing the handcuffed hand to jerk up with his and Dark curled it into a light fist letting it lay against Krad's arm. All at once Krad felt Dark trying to engulf his lips, and his tongue rose to meet his, moving so that his free hand pressed the small of Dark's back, their bodies sliding into place against one another. Dark could feel Krad's heavy erection against his thigh, as Krad felt the same from Dark.

"Ahn…" was the small moan that rose from Krad. It was hard to believe how good Dark truly was.

But just as Dark couldn't say no, he could.

'_Dark!_' came Daisuke's shrill plea.

His eyes widened as he realized what he was doing. '_what_…' but he couldn't stop. He had to keep his edge on Krad. It was easy to see his defense was down.

'_I've been calling to you for ages! Stop kissing him!_' Daisuke groaned.

'_Soon_…' Came Dark's response, waiting for the opportune moment. Just as Krad was going to make another move, he slammed his head on the wall behind him, thus knocking him out. He slumped in the shower, panting for his normal breath. He couldn't believe what he had done.

He had been very willing to go into Krad's arms.

_That wasn't normal._

He closed his eyes, feeling his breath slow, Krad's body slumped over his. He pushed it away after a few minutes, almost afraid of it, and it transformed into Satoshi, a little blood trickling from his forehead. He felt sorry for him, living with a being like Krad, but he still didn't particularly like him.

Now, to figure out why Krad had that effect on him… he thought to himself. He was getting worried about his mental health. Why had he enjoyed all of that so much? Was he a psycho? No… that couldn't be it..

'_Dark! Let me tend to Satoshi!_' Daisuke said seethingly.

'_You're such a baby._' Dark rolled his eyes. It was probably something like Daisuke was annoying him and he was sexually deprived for so long, and Krad looking almost like a woman, his senses were befuddled. Yeah. That was it. He shook his head and allowed Daisuke control once again.

Daisuke turned off the water after making sure to clean the little scratch on Satoshi's forehead. He dried him as best he could and put a towel about himself and he before carrying him to his room, laying him down on his bed. He sighed, gently running his fingers through Satoshi's hair. "I want you to stop feeling so much pain…" he whispered, tears stinging his eyes.

No matter what he did. He could never protect this boy from hurt. Yet, it was what he so desperately wanted to do. He buried his face in the crook of the boy's neck, trying his best to not weep.

There was no denying it. He was deathly afraid of Krad.

All at once the tears spilled and he clung to Satoshi's form, his sobs hardly a whimper. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered, his being trembling. "I just… _can't do anything_…" He sniffed.

He at first didn't feel Satoshi's arms go around him till their grip tightened as he continued to let out all of his emotional anguish. "H-Hiwatari…" Daisuke said softly, lifting his body to look him in the eyes.

"Daisuke…" Satoshi said softly, moving his freer hand from Daisuke's back. Using his thumb, he gently wiped away the tears that had welled into those beautiful red eyes. "Krad didn't do anything to me. What is really bothering you?"

Daisuke stared down at him, and he felt more tears well due to the boys kindness. "I… I feel like… I just…want to protect you… from _everything_…" his head drooped. He always sounded so silly when talking to his love.

Satoshi pressed Daisuke's head down, allowing his head to lay gently on his chest. Daisuke closed his eyes, one hand on Satoshi's chest, his other arm clinging to the blunette's form. Satoshi stroked his hair silently, staring at the ceiling. Why was everything so blurry? He thought vaguely. Oh right… my glasses are still in the bathroom. He sighed.

Daisuke wasn't liking his silence.

"I… I've dreamed of this you know…" Satoshi said quietly, a breath below a whisper. For Daisuke's ears only. "Holding you."

Daisuke felt himself start but he just as quickly relaxed. Well of course, why else would he be holding me? Daisuke thought to himself, keeping his breathing as even as possible. He held his tongue, begging silently for Satoshi to continue.

"And now that I am…" Satoshi stopped, tears forming. He closed his eyes and they fell and that was all. He steadied himself. "I don't want to… give you up." He blinked the remaining tears that formed away.

"Hiwatari…" Daisuke breathed, lifting himself off his chest reluctantly.

"Satoshi." He said flatly. "Please. I don't want to be formal with you, Daisuke."

"S-Satoshi then…" he felt red just saying his name, how was he going to do what he was thinking! "I… I've dreamt of being held by you and… I like it…" he downcast his eyes in embarrassment. "Please don't…. stop…" he lowered himself and placed a sorrowful kiss on Satoshi's lips.

Satoshi pulled him closer, switching their positions as he kissed back, full of passion and want. It was a scary sort of want, and he was going to have to keep it in check least he rape Daisuke. His Daisuke. "I'm sorry Daisuke…" he whispered, his lips tugging into a playful grin. "But _I'm_ not going to be the uke."

Daisuke felt himself go red, but he nodded, biting his lip. "I… I was hoping…" was all he managed, his humiliation evident.

Satoshi kissed him again, running a gentle hand over Daisuke's flesh. "Daisuke….we're going to have to dress before someone sees…" he whispered reluctantly.

"But _why_ must we keep it a secret?" Daisuke protested.

"Because…" Satoshi closed his eyes sadly. "I'm not embarrassed of you Daisuke…" he shook his head. "But… my father…. He would never approve. Even if your parents were fine with it, the less people who know the better. He will find out in any given way possible."

Daisuke sighed, but he understood. "Fine…" He kissed Satoshi's cheek. "Let's get dressed then."

Satoshi smiled, happy he understood. "Wait…" He pulled Daisuke to him one last time, using both hands to bring his face near as he gave him a sexy, passionate kiss that left Daisuke reeling. He fell backwards onto the bed, panting, cheeks red.

"Uhn…" was all he could say.

"Uhn? That was cute…" Satoshi smirked.

Daisuke turned a darker shade of red. Satoshi was enjoying this very much it seemed.

Author: Here's the dealio… (haha I said dealio goes and cracks up laughing) I start school on Friday but my house is being tented on Thursday. So, I probably won't be able to get onto the comp till Friday night. Sooooo, on Wednesday, I'll update twice, once in the morning, and once at night so that it'll be Thursday's chapter. But on Friday I shan't update, however, on Saturday I'll give an extra special chapter.

BUT, _yes there IS a BUT_.

For this chappie, I'm only gonna say I want to reach **65** reviews. If I do reach a quota **70** however, I'll add in a bit of lemon with satoxdai in the next chapter. It's optional, so it all depends on you readers :big grin: But don't think you're off the hook either 'cuz I have a layout plan. I'll disband it if need :stare:

But anyways, I'll tell you my quota (I'm starting to find this kinda evil :blankstare: do I ask too much?) in the next chappie. I'll lower it if I get good results for the chapter on Sunday ;D

(oh, if anyone is curious about the chapter title, it was because I realized exactly HOW many times I wrote the word, hand(s) so I was like...eh... I can't think of anything else, HANDS IT IS!)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	7. Do you want me?

Love Me, Have Me 

Author: o.o; I want to know… where do you think this story is going? I know where it is, but seriously, I just thought about it and it really doesn't look like a plotline yet… there is one in there though, don't be mistaken :sniggers: there is some foreshadowing throughout all the chapters… so keep an eye out.

Oh, and the reason for such speedy updates, is because, well, I'm very motivated with this story! It's the fastest I've ever done updates, truth be told. I just enjoy writing it... but when school hits, I doubt I'll be able to write as much :sobs: fun-suckers!

Chapter Seven: Do you want me?

"Satoshi…" Daisuke frowned as the other had turned around to grab one of Daisuke's shirts. "You have…" He peered closer. "Scratches on your back. Were they there before?"

Satoshi shook his head, looking down. "Dark must've done it when Krad was molesting him."

Daisuke grit his teeth. '_Daaark!_' He seethed before bringing his lips to the wounds, kissing them gently. "They seem clean… and they're not bleeding…" Daisuke said after some inspection.

"That's probably why I didn't feel them…" Satoshi mused, picking out a light blue shirt from the collection. He smirked and tossed Daisuke a maroon colored one. "You look good in that color." He said as he put his on.

Daisuke lightly turned pink as he put the shirt on. "Th-thank you… Hiwatari… I'll… wear it more often."

Satoshi turned, the smirk still on his face. "You're sweet." He said before kissing him tenderly. I can't believe I have him.. He thought to himself, breaking the kiss, hardly able to conceal the grin at how red Daisuke was getting. I have the perfect one…

Daisuke, thinking the kiss had ended too early, pressed in against him, kissing him again. I don't ever want this to end, he thought, he's all I could ask for, and I don't want to let him go. He broke it as he felt the need for air coming. Satoshi seemingly was enjoying how shy but bold Daisuke could be.

Daisuke handed Satoshi some jeans and he himself put on cargos, before going downstairs. To his delight, he found the cake that he had asked for on the table, his mother washing their prior dishes. "Thanks mom!" He said, smiling.

Could things get any better?

Emiko smiled at the boys, getting two cake plates and forks for them. "Here you go Dai, Satoshi." She said brightly. "You both look so adorable! Almost as if you two were going out on a date!" She paused then smirked. "Oh, that's a good idea! Why don't you two go out somewhere after your cake?"

Daisuke turned bright red, staring at his mother, but Satoshi nodded in agreement. "I think that works. We could go to the arcade or something, Niwa." He said, using the formality almost like a pet-name.

Daisuke realized this and quickly looked away so that no one could see his redness escalating. "I think that's good, Satoshi… then we could…um..." He hesitated. "Get pizza or nachos or something on the way back. Is… is that okay with you mom?"

"Sounds great." she said with a smile. "That keeps me from having to make dinner! Here…" She handed Daisuke some cash before walking out. "Kosuke! OUR LITTLE BOY IS FINALLY GOING ON A _DATE_!"

"Oh… god…" Daisuke looked as if he was about to die.

Satoshi snickered. "I'm beginning to like your family. Just play along… but…" He sighed. "It can't be officially announced… we're together."

Daisuke nodded, a little upset over this, but okay with it nonetheless.

Satoshi frowned, and, taking a chance, gave him a peck on the cheek. "Now about this cake… it looks rather good."

"Yeah!" Daisuke said, perking up. "My mom makes the best sweets…" He gave Satoshi a slice then himself, sitting down at the table. He got to work on it, savoring the taste of _sugar_.

Near the end of the dessert process, Satoshi couldn't help it. He laughed.

"Huh?" Daisuke blinked, seeing as they had been in a comfortable silence.

"It's just… we're so different. Your mom… she's so… well hyper and sunny… my dad… well, he's total opposite of yours… my maids are all cold and sullen, and yours is so bright… I can't help but think of that phrase, _opposites attract_." Satoshi chuckled.

Daisuke blinked, not finding it really all that funny, but he let the corners of his mouth go up anyway. "I'm done.." he said, stuffing the rest into his mouth. He wanted to go out with Satoshi as soon as possible.

Satoshi nodded, finishing the last piece of his own cake, passing his plate to Daisuke who put them in the sink. "I think we're all ready…" Daisuke said slowly.

"I am…" Satoshi hesitated. "Would you mind if we go to my house after everything? There are a few things I need."

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking you'd need some of your own clothes or something…"

--------------------------

"Woooow!" Daisuke marveled as Satoshi hit his target dead-on for the umpteenth time in the videogame they were playing. He had a perfect score for the last twenty minutes or so. Daisuke had already died two minutes into the game. "I can't believe how good you are!"

Satoshi grinned, killing all the monsters on screen with ease, then reloading. "It's just a matter of hand-eye coordination. You could do it too…"

"Really? Could you teach me? Then I could finally beat Saehara!" he said enthusiastically.

Satoshi smiled. "Sure… Here… first lesson…" He pulled Daisuke close to him so that he was behind the red-head, slipping him the gun. He had one hand on Daisuke's the other on the gun. "Now, you simply use depth perception like so…" He began.

Daisuke blushed, but he was liking this lesson.

By the end of it, Daisuke was doing considerably _worse_ than when he had first started. "I-I'm sorry…" he said as they died once again.

"I thought my techniques were fool-proof.. Guess not…" Satoshi teased lightly.

"No it's just…" Daisuke looked down. "It's hard to concentrate when you're so close." Satoshi smirked, leaning down and brushing his lips against Daisuke's neck. "Would you rather me pull away?"

"N-no…" Daisuke murmured, feeling the hand that had been over his move to his stomach, circling it gently. "Ahn… Satoshi… not here…" He moaned softly. His eyes closed and he was aware of only the hand, so soft and teasing…

"I know better Daisuke…" Satoshi said into his ear. "But it doesn't stop me from wanting me to go to the bathroom and take you in a stall."

Daisuke's heart fluttered at the prospect, all sorts of images running through his mind. "W-we c-c-can't!" he stuttered hopelessly. It was easy to see had Satoshi forced him, he'd go with it without much protest.

Satoshi moved the hand to gently stroke Daisuke's cheek. "I wouldn't do that to you. Now… the pizza… I'm getting hungry once more."

Daisuke, glad for the distraction, showed him to the pizza parlor down the street from the arcade. They ordered their slices and sat down in a secluded booth, shielded from prying eyes. They sat side-by-side, both talking to other as if they were a miracle, seeming so happy for the first time in a very long time.

As they walked back home, Daisuke couldn't resist the urge to take Satoshi's hand. "I really liked today…" He said happily.

Satoshi smiled at him but it disappeared as they neared his house, detangling his fingers from Daisuke's. "I'd stay right here… but you… can't exactly.." He meant of course the handcuffs. He sighed and opened the gate to the mansion, treading up the driveway in a sullen manner. To his relief, he saw his father wasn't home, allowing him to breathe in a little easier.

After so many minutes they finally neared his room. He dismissed the girl working there as he grabbed a bag and started putting things in it while Daisuke looked around in awe. Satoshi's room had to be like, three times the size of his own. His entire house was just HUGE. But, no warmth radiated from it. The mansion was cold and dreary, a sullen air filtering in through the walls.

'_I'd take your house anytime_.' Dark said, yawning.

'_oh so now you decide to make an appearance. Checking out your lover's place?_' Daisuke said sarcastically. He was still angry at Dark for not allowing him to take care of Krad, and when he came out, he practically had sex with the guy! _Twisted_ or what? And those scratches on Satoshi's back too.

'_Someone's in a bad mood. Cheer up Daisuke, you got what you wanted, didn't you? You have the creepy kid by your side and who knows, you might even get laid by him tonight…_'

'_D-dark! I don't want that from Satoshi!_'

'_Yeah, sure, you just want kisses and cuddles right? I know your innermost thoughts Daisuke, and you seem to have some interesting fantasies…_'

"Urgh…" Daisuke looked very very embarrassed.

Satoshi blinked, looking at him from over his shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no!" Daisuke managed. '_See Dark! He cares. All I want is that._'

'_Then why were you just now thinking about how hot he was naked?_'

"I give up…" Daisuke murmured under his breath.

"You two at it again?" Satoshi chuckled. "Cute."

If only you knew what we were talking about, Daisuke thought.

"Well… I've got everything.. Let's go…" He shouldered the bag on his free side, leading the way out of the gloomy household. Other than the maid that Daisuke had seen, the place had been practically deserted. Satoshi was walking a little faster than before a little uneasy. He wanted to get back to Daisuke's house as soon as possible. The feel of his house always gave him creeps, insecurity blanketing his mind.

_That house had cameras._

Daisuke's house was dark when they got home, and to both of their surprise, they found it was nearly eleven. Daisuke helped Satoshi up to his room without turning on any lights, not wanting to wake the rest of the family. Both, being very tiered, climbed up the ladder to the bed and into it.

Like when they were in the cold, they cuddled against each other, Satoshi pulling the blanket around them as he wrapped his arms around Daisuke, whom was snuggling against him, sighing contently.

"Hey… Satoshi…" Daisuke whispered.

"Yes?"

"I…" Daisuke flushed once more. "I love you."

Satoshi felt his heart squeeze, tears coming to his eyes. Love. Someone actually loved him. He had wanted this more than anything in the world, and here it was, in his arms. He felt as if he was going to burst from his happiness. "I love you too Daisuke.." He whispered, titling his chin and kissing him.

It was a kiss of pure love, something that few couples every get to experience.

Satoshi felt as if all the years of abuse and pain was being washed from his body, being replaced by a blanket of love and happiness. He wanted this feeling to last.

Yet, he found himself crying.

Daisuke broke the kiss as he felt the tears trickling from Satoshi's eyes drop onto his cheek. "Satoshi?" He breathed, his heart skipping a beat. What was wrong with him?

"I don't…" Satoshi choked, his tears coming out in a warm flood. "I don't ever want to lose you Daisuke!" His voice ached with emotion.

Daisuke looked at him, nothing but love and concern in his eyes. "I don't want to lose you either Satoshi!"

"Promise me…" Satoshi took a shuddering breath, his arms tightening about Daisuke. "That you won't leave me… unless… I myself… do something…"

Daisuke buried his face into the crook of Satoshi's neck, shivering. Talk like this was powerful. "I promise I won't leave you Satoshi, no matter what. You are Satoshi. I will always love _my_ Satoshi." He whispered, the promise binding the air about them.

"And I will always love you, my Daisuke." He took in another breath and dried his tears with his sleeve. "I want to be forever yours." He kissed Daisuke's forehead and found his body relaxing.

Emotion was so tiring… he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Neither felt their bodies morph into Dark and Krad, and they themselves weren't even aware of it. Cuddled in a lover's embrace, they slept better than they ever had throughout their entire lives, the promise of the young boys still lingering in the air.

Author: sounds like an ending doesn't it? But it's not… anyway… yeah, I'll update twice tomorrow. On Saturday, when I get back, I want to see **80-85** reviews before I update. It's not much, that's about 10 reviews a chapter! It only takes a minute to review! It'll make this author very happy :puppy dog eyes: you all love me right?

Hope you all enjoyed it… I wrote it in a time space of two hours, so if it sounds rushed… oops. It was done so fast because I had such a lovely writing epiphany.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	8. Interruption

Author: I can't help but giggle a little insanely when people say it updates frequently. Mainly because I know exactly what you mean hehe. Not really funny, but to me it is because of my current vexation with my favorite online comic. Anyway.. 

In the last chapter I felt like half the time Satoshi was molesting Daisuke. I'm no good at writing fluff. It's pry the first time I've done it and haven't got flamed for it for being so bad XD

Hiyusatsu: OOOH! Another Brazilian! Sweet! I'm starting to meet so many people from there lol! (as I write this it's about 2 a.m.) sorry that you don't like satodai, but maybe one day... I will change your mind :staresblankly: I am using my Jedi powers... :more blank staring: but I have a question. Do all people use this o/ in Brazil? All of my Brazilian friends use it... is it a trend or something?

Trolly: I'll tell you as soon as _I _know sorry o.o

Dark Iasha: Satoshi was a bit OOC because well… how many people tell him they love him and mean it? I can't name any. So, I'm sure he'd have an emotional breakdown. I would. o.o; Remember what I said about being God? XD

Kitty Elric: OMG I GOT COOKIES THAT MEANS SUGAR :maniacal laugh: naw thanks... it makes this one feel very special indeed

(I need to start doing these comments more frequent, I'm such a lazy writer)

Chapter 8: Interruption

Why did it feel so warm? Dark thought, not wanting to open his eyes. He could hear birds chirping outside the window. Damn birds…. He yawned and snuggled up closer to whatever it was keeping the heat in. It felt really good. He paused. Wait. It was soft.. But kinda hard and- He opened his eyes and he had to bite back a gasp of surprise. The sleeping form of Krad loomed above him and it was then he realized he was being held. It almost felt… loving in a way.

_That_ was new.

Great now what do I do… Dark thought to himself seethingly. He could get out from under his arms, but at the price of waking the man up.

And it was so warm against him…

He almost was lulled back into sleep, but he knew better than to have delusions that Krad would one day be nice. If he did… then… maybe… he thought hesitantly, but he shook himself. What a stupid thought. Krad gentle? It wasn't like he really liked gentleness anyway. He just didn't want to have the fear that Krad might like, oh I don't know, _kill_ him afterwards.

All he could do was hope that Krad would be Satoshi when he woke and that when Daisuke woke he'd take his place. It was so odd to turn into him during his sleep. Was Daisuke stressed? That'd be stupid, seeing as he just found the love of his life.

He sighed silently and rested against him, knowing better than to try anything. Had they not been handcuffed however… He sighed again and looked up at Krad and found himself startled. He looked.. He looked so.. Well…

_Innocent._

That just wasn't possible in Dark's book. But there it was. The light played off Krad's face, giving him a soft glow. He looked beautiful. An angel would hardly describe it. Dark felt a longing to touch his cheek, feel the clear, smooth skin, but it was easy to bury it. It was one of those things that came one moment on a passing whim, but it was nothing serious. At least, that's how he saw it.

He closed his eyes, wishing he was back asleep so he wouldn't be plagued with these thoughts...

_Mmn.. He was flying and he landed in a meadow… It was dark, yet there was a little moonlight from a beautiful crescent moon. He walked a few paces and to his delight he found what he was looking for and ran towards the taller figure. Dark hugged him tightly and he could see the man smile, wrapping his arms about him as well. The man's face was obscured by shadows, but he lowered himself and Dark leaned up, pressing their lips together … He wanted so much from this man… He responded fervently, allowing the man to break through his lips, exploring him. He let out a stiff moan…_

And he realized he was awake, Krad pressing him to the bed, their lips working against the others. Dark quickly jerked his head back, feeling a blush form on his cheeks. He couldn't believe this! "Krad! Get the hell off of me!" He shoved him hard.

Krad smirked, getting off. "_You're_ the one moaning my name in your sleep and pushing up like you wanted it."

Dark felt himself redden even further. It was quite unlike him.

"Sh-shut up!" He said violently, wishing he could wipe the smirk off Krad's face. Contrary to what he had said to Krad, he had secretly, _very secretly_ to the point not even Daisuke knew about it, liked men. He had buried it so that no one know, for, it wasn't something he felt he should be.

"Did you really want to stop?" Krad pressed, his smirk widening. "I'm more than willing to continue…"

"Get. Away. From. Me." Dark said through gritted teeth. "I'm more than willing to smash your face in at the moment."

Krad chuckled but even as he did so Satoshi's form appeared. He looked groggy and confused. "Dark?" He asked, rubbing his eyes to get the crust that had formed out.

"Creepy Boy." Dark said coolly. He felt very violated at the moment.

Satoshi surveyed him icily. "Where's Daisuke?"

"Why, so you can romp around the roses?"

"I want to speak with him, not _you_."

Dark snorted. "Yeah. And it's dandy talking to you too." He said before morphing back into Daisuke whom was looking like he had just woke up.

----------

Krad was feeling confused with himself. He never before had felt so… well nice. He had actually obeyed Dark and had gotten off of him. _Why was that?_ He let loose a small growl from his throat, feeling the sound reverberate under his fingers. He never before had been so kind. Was he changing?

No! He wouldn't change.

He paused. But he did really want Dark. It was almost love, if you call obsession that. Was he willing to sacrifice his cruelty to be able to keep the feisty man in his arms?

Psh. Yeah right. He will win Dark with dominance and sex. Once Dark had come to terms with the fact that Krad could satisfy him in every way, which really was what he wanted, he'd be an easy ride.

Yet, he was still unsure.

-----------

'_Dark… is something wrong?_' Daisuke asked as he and Satoshi ate breakfast. He was surprised by his sullen silence.

'_I'm just peachy_.' He muttered crossly.

'_What happened?_'

'_Nothing. Now go kiss your boyfriend or something. I want alone time._' Dark truthfully, was secretly shaking. He wasn't pissed. No. He was getting worried about the fact he was starting to miss Krad's kisses and how he had been held this morning… he never thought before that he could be an uke, but now, he wasn't so sure. He hadn't… minded… that much… URGH! He minded a lot! This was getting him nowhere..

Satoshi kept his eyes on Daisuke, watching the emotions flickering across his face as he battled with Dark silently. He kept running last night through his mind, and each time, he wanted to grin. But he kept his normal emotionless expression, wanting to same the same as much as possible. That was what Daisuke had fallen in love with after all.

Emiko walked in, smiling. "It's such a nice day out… you boys shouldn't stay around the house. Why don't you do something again."

I'm beginning to think she wants us to eat, sleep and leave, Satoshi thought dryly.

"Like what mom?" Daisuke asked with interest, finishing his toast.

"Why not the beach?" She suggested.

"I wouldn't mind a hike." Satoshi offered. He wasn't much of a beach person.

"Alright." Daisuke smiled. "A hike it is then. Has dad and grandpa made any progress?"

"No unfortunately…" Emiko sighed. "They're doing their best."

Daisuke nodded. "I feel bad. They're working really hard aren't they?"

"Yeah, I came up to get them something cool to drink. But don't worry Dai, they won't want you to be sitting around this stuff old house anyway. Tell me when you leave." She added, taking two drinks and leaving.

"She may be embarrassing sometimes… but she's the best." Daisuke said quietly.

"You're lucky." Satoshi said, getting up with Daisuke. They put their dishes in the sink like always and went back upstairs to dress. As Daisuke rummaged for something to wear, Satoshi could hardly conceal his smirk. "You know.." he said lowly, reaching from behind and wrapping his arms around Daisuke. "I wouldn't mind dressing you."

Daisuke bit his lip as he found the white and red shirt he was looking for. "Then we wouldn't end up hiking."

Satoshi leaned forward, kissing his neck. "Your point?"

Daisuke shuddered, his heart pounding. "It's early and mom'll hear us. Besides, we said we were going to leave." He said firmly.

Satoshi chuckled, squeezing him gently before letting go. "I know. I just like your reactions." He took out a white shirt from his duffle bag and changed into it along with dark washed pants. Daisuke changed into the shirt with the white front and red sleeves along with beige shorts.

"That's mean…" Daisuke mumbled.

"I know." Satoshi smirked. "Now, what are we bringing?"

"Water and some other drinks I guess. And maybe a snack."

Soon they were all packed, both carrying an equal load. Daisuke bid his mother goodbye and they walked in the direction of the mountain. As they furthered themselves up the slope, their hands slid into one another's.

After about an hour they decided rest.

Satoshi sat down under a tree, leaning against it. "Hey Daisuke…"

"Hmm?" Daisuke looked at him, wiping his mouth after downing some water.

"Come here.." Daisuke did as he was told and the next thing he knew he was straddling Satoshi, flushing brighter than a strawberry. "I've always wanted to try this…" he said coyly before reaching up to the red-head, pushing him down. Their lips met, a passionate jolt running down Daisuke's spine.

Daisuke felt very embarrassed about the position he was in, but he hardly could protest, Satoshi busying him with kisses that made him swoon. He had to stop after a few minutes, breathing heavily. He lowered himself so he could rest against Satoshi's chest. His lips were slightly swollen from the intense make out session, he had never felt that before. He touched them gently.

Satoshi was watching him. His lips were tingling too, but that hardly stopped him from wanting more. He reached down a finger to touch the boy's lips as well, feeling the heat given off of them. To his immense surprise but pleasure, Daisuke slipped the finger into his mouth, sucking on it. He moaned, feeling his arousal heightening. Hardly able to take it, he pressed Daisuke back up to him, kissing him hard.

Daisuke winced a little, feeling his lips slightly bruised, but he rose to the challenge eagerly, keeping at it. Or he would've had they not heard the sound of running footsteps. He looked up and his heart jumped out of his chest. He quickly slid off of Satoshi before the boy could see what was going on, sitting up.

Satoshi glared as Saehara came into view but he quickly regained himself, looking as cool as possible.

"Daisuke! Hiwatari!" He cried, breathless. "What're you doing up here?"

"We were hiking…" Daisuke answered quickly, his body aching. If this kept happening again and again, he was going to need release. Satoshi pry had it just as bad. He glanced back at the boy but his eyes were fixed on Saehara, hawk-like.

"Ooooh. So you knew the Harada sisters were up here too with Mio!" Saehara smirked. "Good we can go join them together. But Mio is _mine!_"

"W-what?" Daisuke stared at him in confusion.

Satoshi's gaze hardened. "We were just going for a walk." he said levelly.

"Oh come on. I know you were wanting one of them for yourself Hiwatari! C'mon! Let's go…" He grabbed Daisuke, pulling him up.

"Wait I don't want to-!"

Saehara wasn't listening, already pulling him onwards, running. Satoshi was forced to follow, not happy about this at all. He was very miffed his session had been trampled on.

Author: Yeah I know, Mio wouldn't hang out for Risa and Riku for beans, but I'll explain why. And I know Mio is no longer in the series, but once again, I AM GOD. **Yeah, that's basically my excuse for when I want to mess with things or I made a mistake**. Eh heh heh. And I hate the girls too, but there's a reason for them too.

Daisuke and Satoshi such an active couple aren't they? First the arcade, then the pizza parlor and now hiking. Sheesh. That's something I'd do in about a week's time.

You know what's pretty amusing? I rewatched the series again for inspiration, and I remember why I saw the Satoshi and Daisuke relationship easily. You can actually see Satoshi flirting with him sometimes. That amused the heck outta me. Anyway…

I've made up my mind. In order for an update on Saturday, I request there be **85** reviews. I know that's five more than what I asked for before, but it ain't much! I swear I'll go easier on ya'll… hehehe. And there's something INTERESTING in Saturday's chapter, so I'd review if I were you .

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	9. I dare you

Love Me, Have Me 

Author: yeah… new update...

Ellegurl: hehe yeah I actually update pretty late/early morning. Normally about 2 a.m. or 3 a.m. dun ask why. I'm a night owl. But sometimes I update when I get up, which is normally about 11 a.m. But I notice I tend to get more of a response when I update in the first time frame, so I try to put it up around then.

Hiyusatsu: naw, I think your English is quite good. It's sadly better than some people I know who go to my school.. :shakes head: but anyway, I seriously thought it was like someone with open arms or something XD

Trolly: well… I'm not God… I'm ze Goddess . I'm the one that tells God to you know, clean up his world, do his prayers, make sure that he eats well…

Kitty Elric: hmmm…. Satoshi and Daisuke rough sex in the mountains? Nice thought… but… I want to keep them at least a little innocent for now o.o; Krad and Dark? Well now…

Pyrofreak: man? I thought you were a woman? OH NO! I AM GETTING GENDER CONFUSED! O.o well I can always change that :evil grin: Oh, and I'm also a gravitation fan!

Addicted to anime159: OMG COOKIES I LOVE YOU! AND IT'S A MEGA! I **HEART** YOU EVEN MORE! My sister thinks I'm a mega dork too… LET'S BE MEGA DORKS TOGETHER! WE CAN START A CLUB XD

I should **_really_** be doing my AP Biology homework instead... o.o

Chapter nine: I dare you

Suddenly they found themselves in a clearing where the three girls were, arguing. "Well if you're here, then Daisuke must be too!" Mio said in a huff. "_You_ always show up where he does!"

"That's none of your business even _if_ we did!" Riku growled back, her eyes narrowed. She was so sick of this girl.

"Hello ladies!" Saehara said, announcing their coming.

Three whirled around as one and Mio triumphantly said, "told you so!"

Daisuke looked very embarrassed while Satoshi simply looked ticked off. Saehara was grinning like an idiot, which was rather the truth anyway. "I'm sorry… we didn't mean to interrupt.." Daisuke said apologetically, much to Satoshi's annoyance. He couldn't help thinking bitingly that was why all the girls liked Daisuke. But it didn't matter anyway, seeing as Daisuke was his.

Mio grinned widely before attacking Daisuke, hugging him. "I was wondering when I'd get to see you again!" she said passionately.

Satoshi, whom had fell with him to the ground as well, was really not liking that one bit. Daisuke tried in vain to push her off as cries of protest rose, but it was Satoshi who grabbed her by the middle and heaved her off of Daisuke. "He doesn't want you." Satoshi said calmly.

Risa and Riku looked at him in shock. That was very un-satoshi. "Um…" Riku looked at Mio. "That's what you deserved."

Mio glared, rubbing her bum where she had landed. "That was totally uncalled for! Daisuke! Tell them you didn't mind!"

"I-I did…" Daisuke said nervously. Women were fickle, it scared him when they forced him to take sides.

Mio blinked. "What? Oh c'mon Daisuke!"

Saehara frowned. "Daisuke! What is she talking about? I said I was going to make a move on Mio! What have you been hiding!" he said, his eyes accusingly.

"Its… it's not like that!" Daisuke said, his panic rising. Sure, he could steal a piece of work from under the entire police force's nose, but deal with his friends? He had major problems.

Satoshi nodded slowly. "He is right."

Risa raised a brow. "What're you talking about Hiwatari?"

"_Ooooh_! I get it." Mio said with a smirk. "Oh Daisuke, I didn't know you swung the other way."

"W-what? What're you talking about?" Daisuke felt his face turn the color of his hair, his palms sweating. Would Satoshi get mad if they found out? He said they had to keep it on the down low…

"You know what I mean." Mio said, raising her brows. "You and Satoshi…how interesting."

Satoshi surveyed her coolly. "Maybe. Maybe not. You have no proof."

Saehara looked from Daisuke to Satoshi, confusion apparent on his face. "I don't get it…"

Riku had the same look on her face. She look as if she had been bit by a friendly dog. "Don't joke about things like that Mio." she said darkly.

Risa giggled. "Someone's jealous." She whispered.

"Be quiet Risa!"

"Yeah Mio… that was a bad joke…" Daisuke said shakily.

"Distasteful." Satoshi said softly, his eyes never leaving Mio's face. Cold hatred smoldered behind his blue irises.

Mio snickered. "Such a big deal for one teensy joke." She leaned against a tree, still smiling. "Wow so many of us… why don't we do something?"

"_We_ don't want to do anything with _you_ Mio." Riku said coldly.

"No! _We do_!" Saehara countered.

Daisuke looked lost. "Why can't we _all_?"

Satoshi didn't like this idea, but as always, Daisuke just had to be the peace keeper. He sighed inwardly then nodded curtly. "I don't see what you mean though." He added.

"Oh I know!" Mio said excitedly, clapping her hands. "There's a waterfall just up ahead! Why don't we go!"

"I like that idea!" Saehara declared and the twins looked excited.

"All right.." Daisuke added in, and Satoshi simply nodded once.

Mio grinned and linked arms with Daisuke, pulling him along. "Then let's go!" she enthused as she dragged him off with Satoshi. It seemed they both were being dragged around a lot nowadays.

Saehara narrowed his eyes at this and he followed after the trio, followed by the twins.

"Mio's too outgoing for him." Riku muttered under her breath, her trot a sort of half run, half walk to keep up.

"Yeah. But Niwa and Hiwatari is kinda cute." Risa said, trailing behind a few steps, giggling.

Riku shot her a murderous glance. "NO!" she said forcefully.

"There's something odd though… you got to admit that Riku." Risa said in an undertone. "I mean… look at them. They're practically chained together."

"Actually Risa…" Riku said slowly. "I think they are chained together."

"Huh? How weird….That's got to be a sign of something!"

Riku sent daggers her way once more but Risa didn't receive it for she had stopped. "oh wooow!" she cried in awe, causing her sister to turn her gaze to what she was looking like and she too found herself slowing to a halt.

"It is _pretty_." she admitted.

Daisuke was having the same reaction as Risa, his eyes sparkling as he gaped at the magnificent body of water. It was an impressive height with a surge of fluid falling over the sheer cliff, pounding the rocks below. The pool surrounding the water was just as striking, sparkling in the sun at the shallow end till it got deep to the point the bottom was no longer able to be seen.

Satoshi thought it was beautiful, but not quite as beautiful as Daisuke. He glanced at him, a smile forming at his awed reaction. He was just... _too_ cute.

Mio grinned as the group gathered at the water's edge. "let's dive in!" she said brightly, taking off her shirt (if you can call it that).

Saehara stared, feeling a nosebleed about to happen.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Riku asked, horrified.

"I'm going to go swimming, _duh_. You do it too Harada!" Mio said with a smirk, her skirt slipping off as she dived into the water.

"I'M COMING MIO!" Saehara yelled, immediately stripping and diving in.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke who looked back at Satoshi. "Are we going to go in?" Daisuke asked, a little scared. He wondered if he could swim with the hand cuffs… but it was hot… he wouldn't mind a dip.

Satoshi studied his face then slowly nodded. "I don't see why not…"

"_RISA_! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Riku screeched as Risa followed Mio's suit, taking off everything but her undergarments.

"It's hot Riku!" she complained before diving in. "Besides, it's not like it matters! It's just Daisuke and Hiwatari!" she added, splashing Riku a little.

Riku looked at her stubbornly. "I'm not going to show off too them." She hissed before sitting down on a rock, crossing her arms.

Satoshi shook his head. This is why he didn't like women all that much. Pigheaded creatures they could be. He stripped to his boxers and Daisuke did the same before they both jumped in.

Daisuke sighed as the cold water swirled around his body. It felt so good… They day had been far too hot so far. "Older Harada!" he called to Riku, Satoshi and he working to stay afloat. "The water feels really nice! Come in!"

Riku glared. "NO!"

Risa shrugged. "Let her be that way. Such a brat." She smirked at her twin, diving under water before she could shout an obscenity.

Daisuke looked concerned, but Satoshi was starting to swim towards the massive falls. He struggled to keep pace and soon they set one they both could share. "Can we go under that thing?" he asked nervously.

"Of course." Satoshi answered, "now hold your breath." He said as he climbed up the rocks and the water pounded harshly over their bodies. But to Daisuke's amazement there was a secret cave behind the falls!

"_Wow_.." he breathed. "Another wonder!"

Satoshi chuckled, wrapping an arm around Daisuke's waist. "I thought as much. We can finally be alone… for at least a little while…" he leaned against the slick cave wall, sitting down.

Daisuke slid his own arm about Satoshi's shoulders, making himself comfortable against him, one hand curling as he lay across his chest. "Mmn… you're warm…" Daisuke purred.

Satoshi snickered. "Maybe I'm in heat."

"S-satoshi!" Warmth flushed across the red-head's face.

"You wouldn't mind Daisuke." He whispered, kissing his temple. "I _know_ you wouldn't…"

Daisuke murmured something, but it was incoherent. He lifted his head and slid his lips against Satoshi's glad to feel them once again. He was beginning to feel as if he'd never be satisfied unless he was constantly feeling him.

He almost hoped the handcuffs would never come off.

Satoshi broke the kiss reluctantly as they heard their names being called. "We better answer to them…" he said quietly.

"I guess…" Daisuke sighed and got off of him once again (de ja vu), feeling very annoyed that they never actually were able to get anything accomplished. Satoshi wasn't feeling much different.

"We're over here!" Daisuke called, climbing the rocks before the waterfall as he waved. "There's a cavern back here!"

"Really?" Riku looked thrilled. She had apparently been persuaded to do the same as the others, strip and swim.

"Yeah…" Daisuke smiled.

"Neato!" Mio said, looking just as enthusiastic. She swam over accompanied by Saehara. The twins followed and soon they all were sitting cross-legged in a circle behind the pounding falls.

"It's so pretty!" Risa enthused. "Look! There's a rainbow!"

"That's the light bouncing off the water…" Riku explained.

"Does it matter? It's _pretty_!"

Mio looked away from the bickering twins to Daisuke and Satoshi. "So what's the deal with you two? The 'cuffs I mean."

"Huh? Oh these…" Daisuke looked down at them, searching for an excuse.

"I was showing him a police technique. It appears however the key has been misplaced. My father is looking for it with the maids and felt I should leave the house so we don't disturb them." It appeared he didn't have to, seeing as Satoshi already had one.

"Oh… bummer." Mio rocked slightly as she thought. "Oh I know! Why don't we play a game!"

"A game?" Saehara looked at her skeptically.

"Yup! A game! Truth or Dare!" She grinned, rubbing her hands together in a very plotting sort of way.

"What a stupid game." Riku muttered.

Risa followed Mio's grin. "Oh! Count me in!" She glanced at Riku. "Stop being such a downer!"

"Fine… I guess I'll play too…" Riku sulked.

"I'm definitely in!" Saehara chimed in.

"I guess that means we'll play too…" Daisuke said hesitantly.

Satoshi was silent. Not his sort of game, but all well. "Fine." He said after a while.

"All right!" Mio said happily, clasping her hands now. "I'll go first! Riku! Truth, or dare!"

"T-truth…" Riku didn't want to know what Mio might dare her to do.

"Do you like Daisuke?"

Riku felt herself redden. "NO!" She shook herself. "I mean… no.. my turn… um… Hiwatari, truth or dare."

"Dare." Satoshi said flatly.

"All right… I dare you to dare Mio to do something."

"Hey! That's cheating!" Saehara objected.

"No it's not!" Riku shot back.

Satoshi felt a smirk form. "I dare Mio to kiss Saehara."

Mio gave him a I-hate-you-so-much look but she did it, quickly at best.

Saehara looked quite happy.

Mio grinned. It was her turn. So she could get some good ol' revenge. "Hiwatari. I dare you to kiss _Daisuke_."

Daisuke turned crimson. "Mi-miss Mio!" he protested just as Satoshi shrugged and said flatly, "okay."

Riku's eyes seemed to bug out. "Don't do what she says!"

"It's the rules." Mio said with a smirk. "And make it _hot_."

Satoshi leaned over and felt the familiar lips of Daisuke, a hand cupping Daisuke's chin. Daisuke automatically responded, unable to contain himself. He loved Satoshi… getting Satoshi exhilarated him, even if it was in front of all his friends. To his immediate shock he felt the usual hands going into their positions to hold him, and his own following their example. Satoshi's tongue slipped into him, and he didn't even try to stop him. They ended up having to end the hot and passionate kiss due to lack of air.

A stunned silence followed Riku and Saehara, while Risa felt a giggle coming on. Mio sniggered. "Nice… _Nothing_'ll be hot enough to be that."

Author: I'd LOVE to see this happen in the series. I mean… I could just imagine Saehara and Riku's faces. O.o; I'm such a psycho! Anyway, I'm really glad I already met my quota, so I'm not going to give one for this chapter, but… if you love me… you'll do it :stares in a sadly pathetic way: Well… till Saturday then! I hope you're all excited about it!

I was listening to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata the entire time I was writing this (I started at 1 a.m…. it's **4:34** now o.o) I'm surprised it turned out so nice actually. That song normally gets me writing morbid stuff…

Sorry for the slight OOC… so many characters……oh.. and fear not Dark and Krad fans, the next chappie shall be FILLED with it :evil cackle:

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	10. Trickery

Love Me, Have Me 

Author: sorry for the late update. I had to work on this chappie extra hard for all of you! I can't believe I reached a hundred o.o so… this chapter is mainly … fan service XD

Chapter Ten: Trickery

Saehara let out a breath. "Why didn't _I_ get kissed like that?" He asked, what happened not entirely registering.

Mio snorted. "Because I don't like you."

Riku glared at Mio. "I believe that is enough of truth or dare."

Satoshi could hardly conceal his smirk. He had done that on purpose to not only dissuade the twins from ever trying to go after Daisuke but also hint at that annoying girl Mio that things were never going to turn towards her. And it was apparent she got the picture, because even though she said differently about the kiss, she was seething.

Mio gave her a wide grin. "You're such a wuss." She stood, stretching. "I think it's time for me to go home now though…" she added, peering through the water at the sky. Indeed it was getting dark.

Daisuke felt his stomach rumble. "Yeah… it's time we got home too…"

Risa looked at him then at Riku. "Yeah… I'm hungry."

Saehara was still a little flabbergasted, but he followed the others out onto shore, dressing. He waved goodbye to Daisuke and winked at Mio before disappearing down the path. He had a lot to contemplate when he got home. Mio hugged Daisuke before leaving as well.

Just as Risa was waving at them to leave Satoshi felt a sonic boom ripple throughout his body. He fell to his knees, wincing. '_Krad… no please…_' He said desperately, shutting his eyes tightly. He wasn't about to transform right here! He clutched his chest as the next ripple shook his entire being. '_I said NO!_'

Daisuke's eyes filled with concern as he knelt beside Satoshi. "Satoshi-kun…" he whispered. "Is there something wrong?"

Riku peered at him, frowning. "Do you think he worked himself too hard? He _is_ kinda underweight looking…"

Risa nodded, looking worried. "I hope he's okay…"

You and me both… Daisuke thought, wishing he could hug Satoshi close, but the twins were there still.

Satoshi let out a little gasp, an inner turmoil raging causing him to break out into a sweat. His face flushed as if with fever as he fought to keep every breath his own. Daisuke tightened his grip on Satoshi's shoulders and looked at the two Harada's.

"Let me take care of this. He probably just needs some room. You can go home." He said, trying to keep a smile on his face. He was really worried at this point.

"But…" Risa protested, but Riku grabbed her arm.

"Yeah.. Let's go… it's been fun Daisuke." She started pulling Risa toward the path.

"You two aren't going anywhere." A voice said and Daisuke looked back at Satoshi only to feel his soul leave his body from freight.

Krad got up, a smirk across his face. "I have _need_ of you mademoiselles." He snapped his fingers and the surprised girl's faces turned to that of a blank mask and they fell to the ground with a dull thump.

Krad turned to Daisuke, whom was looking at him with uttermost hatred. "You keep trampling on ground that is _mine_ I'll have you know."

"Satoshi isn't yours!" Daisuke spat, his body tense from adrenaline.

Krad growled and in an instant Daisuke felt his arms being yanked behind him by one of Krad's hands, his other cupping his chin as he glared into the redhead's eyes. "You sincerely think that you can take anything that is _mine_? Hikari is _mine_. I've let you play with him long enough I think." A smirk played across his lips. "That is, unless you have something to trade me."

Daisuke understood what he meant all right. "I have nothing for you Krad."

'_This is my battle… he wants me Daisuke…_' Dark said into his mind.

'_What's new? He's threatening to keep me away from Satoshi! He also has the twins…_' Daisuke said, feeling the force of the situation weighing upon his shoulders.

'_That is precisely why you should let me handle this situation. I'm better at this than you are._' Dark said firmly.

'_Fine. But if you two start screwing in the middle of the mountain, I'm going to kill you._' Daisuke said irritably. He was feeling very annoyed he couldn't help Satoshi.

Dark glared at Krad, crossing his arms. "You know, if you're trying to court me, you're doing a hell of a bad job."

Krad chuckled, bending over him. "I'm so glad you came out to play with me. It's been far too long, don't you think?" He ran a hand over Dark's cheek, hardly containing his pleasure as Dark bit him. "Mmn… Keep doing that and _you_ won't last long."

"I came out to propose a proposition." Dark said irritably.

"Hm? What is it?" Krad was looking predatory, eyes glowing in the dying light. It was… horrifyingly beautiful.

Dark felt a smirk coming up and he quickly concealed it. This was the time to play his cards right. He leaned forward to Krad. "Allow Daisuke to see the little creep and those two lovely ladies get to go… and you get…" He ran a hand down Krad's chest, the yellow eyes watching him sharply. "_Me_."

"I'm not stupid Dark, as sexy as that'd be, I know you well enough that you wouldn't follow through with your promise." Krad chuckled, sliding his fingers down Dark's arm, using his elbow to bring him uncomfortably closer . "I have my own plan you see." His golden orbs bore into his purple ones, showing his lust and want. He moved so that his lips were hardly a centimeter from Dark's. "And you're playing into it beautifully. However…" He pulled away. "I'm going to give you a choice…"

Dark's eyes narrowed as he was dragged over to Risa. Krad plucked a feather from his white wings and they formed shackles, appearing on her wrists and ankles, binding her. "I know you care not for that other girl. But this one… you allow her to follow you." he continued, using his magic to force her up and go into a tree, the binds digging into the tree so she couldn't move no matter what. "You don't want to make me jealous Dark…" Krad's voice took on a silky whisper as he turned to Dark who wasn't looking very happy.

"You shouldn't be jealous over her." Dark said coolly. "She means nothing to me. A mere vessel to take out any frustration I may have."

"And why would you be sexually frustrated? Unless of course, you _really do_ want me." Krad's hands slid to Dark's wrists, gripping them tight. Dark did nothing, as there was nothing he could do but continue his biting words.

Suddenly he had it.

"What if I _do_?" Dark said boldly, his eyes giving away nothing.

A flicker of surprise made its way to Krad's golden eyes, but he easily confined it. "So… you admit it?"

Dark leaned over, his lips brushing Krad's. "What do you think?" He whispered huskily.

Krad felt confusion shoot up his veins, his thoughts flying at dizzying speeds. Was this a joke? It had to be right? But what if it wasn't? Would he finally get what he wanted? It better not be a joke…

Dark's arms went around Krad's shoulders, kissing him rougher. Krad accepted it with interest, wrapping himself around Dark's waist. He slid a hand up Dark's back, under his shirt, hardly daring to believe this was true.

'_Dark…_' Daisuke said warningly.

'_Don't worry about it Daisuke. I have a plan…_' Dark said to him before cutting off their connection so he wouldn't be distracted.

Dark broke the heated kiss, moving down to Krad's neck where he nibbled the flesh. "Well?" he asked softly. It was hard to say if he was enjoying this or not. But, he was oddly having problems breathing correctly as it came in short pants, his head light and he didn't feel grossed out by doing this. He… almost… liked it.

Krad was staring off into the distance, breathing hard. "I'll kill you if this is a joke…" He said quietly, looking back down at Dark as he lifted his shirt a ways, kissing his stomach.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Dark said with a purr in his throat, pushing Krad to the ground. "Since I am not." He kissed him forcibly, slipping his tongue as Krad opened up in his shock.

Krad closed his eyes as he allowed for the moment that Dark explore him, taking in his lustful and seducing taste. Why does this feel so surreal? He thought to himself. I should be happy… but I am scared… He found he didn't like that.

A growl rose in his throat as he rolled over so that he could straddle Dark, blocking his thoughts with mindless passion. A hand slid down to Dark's pants, starting to unbutton them. He kissed down Dark's chin to his neck, biting his flesh crudely. Dark let out a startled gasp, his eyes closing tightly. Krad suckled the blood that dribbled forth, it staining his lips. He moved back to kiss Dark, staining his lips as well.

He pulled back to look at him in the dying light, a glow falling upon their bodies. "Beautiful…" Krad whispered, his fingers brushing away the hair that fell in Dark's eyes.

Dark felt like the word was mutual. Krad was gorgeous in the glow that was cast, skin looking soft and delectable, his eyes no longer glowing predatorily, instead, they were full of need and desire. His lips were twisted in a lovely smirk, the blood on them perfecting the picture…

Dark shook himself inwardly. What on earth was he thinking? He mentally berated himself. He had no business in thinking of Krad in that way! But it was hard not to… he closed his eyes in submission as Krad met his lips once more, feeling his pants slide a little down.

"I'm taking what is mine…" Krad whispered sexily into his ear, causing his heart to thump unnaturally fast.

Dark shivered as he pushed with his hips, throwing him in his position and vice versa. "I will take what is mine." Dark echoed, causing Krad to look at him in wonder. He unbuttoned Krad's shirt and started kissing down his chest, undoing Krad's pants as he did it.

Krad let out a startled groan and closed his eyes. Dark took the chance to kiss him one last time before using both hands to brutally push his head to the ground, knocking him unconscious. He sighed as Krad went limp under him, burying his face into his chest. "If only you weren't so disturbing…" He muttered, closing his eyes. "Then maybe I'd give you a chance." He sighed heavily, pulling his up pants and buttoning them.

He stayed there till the painful feeling of his pants being too tight went away. He reluctantly left his warm body, his thoughts still swirling over the fact he was enjoying their little sessions more and more. His desire for a man was growing, and this really wasn't helping. He looked at Krad's angelic face and felt guilt for the bump he was bound to get.

Well, Krad _did_ say he liked it rough.

After Dark left his body, it morphed back into Satoshi. Dark slung him over his shoulder and looked at the twins. Nothing permanent. He took off the binds and walked off, allowing them to wake a few minutes after was gone. They'd simply think they had just left Daisuke and the creepy boy.

When he got home he allowed Daisuke to take over, setting Satoshi down. "He doesn't look so good…" Emiko said, peering over Daisuke's shoulder.

"I think he's sick mom…" Daisuke said mournfully. It was true, his breathing was shallow and his face hot, eyebrows knit together as if seeing a nightmare.

"Well.. Dinner is ready… wake him and see how he feels…" His mother said, going back into the kitchen.

Daisuke sighed and gently shook Satoshi's shoulder. Satoshi let out a low moan and struggled to the waking world. "Daisuke?" He croaked, his mouth dry. "Here.." Daisuke handed him some bottled water which he took gratefully. "Are you up to eating?"

"I'm not hungry…" Satoshi said sleepily, his eyes closing again. "I'm… so tired."

"Rest then…" Daisuke said soothingly, planting a kiss on his forehead once he made sure no one else was around.

Satoshi made a noise in his throat in acknowledgement, then was gone back into the world of dreams.

"Well?" Emiko asked, popping back in.

"He's too tired to eat mom." Daisuke answered.

"Well… bring him up to your room and I'll take your food to you. Don't spill on your bed." She added.

"Yes mom. Thanks." He smiled at her before carrying Satoshi bridal-style to his room, gently laying him on his bed. He resisted the urge to stroke his hair till he ate and his mom took his tray. After asking her to close his door, claiming he was going to rest, he buried himself under the covers with Satoshi, holding him close.

"I wish you weren't sick…" He whispered, Satoshi's cheek hot against his neck. "But… I'm glad I can take care of you…"

He slid the wet rag onto Satoshi's forehead, hoping it'd cool him off. He held him tight till he fell asleep. He woke again around three in the morning to re-cool the rag in the basin his mom had left that he had balanced precariously on his steps.

In the morning Satoshi wasn't any better.

In fact, he was even _worse_.

He moaned in his sleep, his entire body coated with sweat. Daisuke wiped him down in vain, worried beyond words. "Satoshi… what's happening…" He whispered, feeling insignificant once again.

He felt the bump Dark had given him and Daisuke couldn't help but feel fresh anger run through his blood. '_How could you…_' He scolded him.

'_I had to get the twins away from him. You can never tell what he is planning._' Dark said darkly.

'_You toyed with Krad…. He's not going to forgive you_.' Daisuke said finally.

'_Yes, but I'm ready for him_."

Author:wipes sweat from brow: huzzah! My promised update! I'm SOOOO sorry it took so long. I honestly thought I would get it done on Sat! But well… I was so exhausted from Friday I just fell asleep and when I woke I had some writer's block. I didn't get an epiphany till about eight o' clock. Anyway, I promise to update ASAP! Review **please** if you want it faster!

I apologize for OOC. It's going to start changing from now, since the characters are going to come to a few realizations...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Side Note: I was gonna have Dark originally say "woo me" but it sounded too funny... and woo also normally applies only to women XD Oh, and I promise to no longer dash Krad's head against hard things to knock him out anymore, he shall only feel pillows upon that pretty head :snigger:


	11. The Key

Love Me, Have Me 

Author: I swear, I tried to get this out quickly… but boy, my week's been totally busy. First they fucked up my schedule, putting me in a high psychology class instead of history and giving me a special ed class for an elective, I got that fixed, after three days of bitching and fighting. They took off my math class, trig, for news writing, so I'm gonna be a writer for the school's newspaper. I'm not sure how that's gonna affect this story, let's hope it doesn't… oh… and bowling starts soon…. Meep…. I need to find time!

If you didn't hear my promise in the last chappie: I hereby declare Krad shall no longer have his gorgeous head pounded into the wall, ground, etc to knock him out. Pillows are the only thing that shall touch him. :crosses heart:

Chapter Eleven: The Key

Krad was very angry.

There was no way to get around that.

He fumed over the fact he had been tricked. He thought of many things to do to Dark as punishment, his hands itching to get a hold of him. No, he wouldn't kill him. He wanted him _alive_ to torture him… to make him love him.

Krad was greedy for another stolen moment with Dark, like a starving, parched man, he wanted to glut himself on him, leaving him wanting more. He stole those kisses as if they were more precious than gold, those moments when he could feel the phantom thief's body under his fingers, even more precious than life. He'd sell his soul to have the moments last for all of eternity.

Then the perfect inkling came into mind and a slow smile made its way to his lips. A true smile.

It left the gods wondering what was going to happen, for not even _they_ could predict the outcome.

-----------------------

"Are you sure you can make it?" Daisuke asked, his eyes full of worry.  
Satoshi gave him a slightly irritated look. "Of course. Stop asking me. It's only school." He added, pulling on a shirt. His cheeks still had a flush of fever, and his eyes were duller than usual. But his stubborn attitude remained, unyielding to the idea of not going to school. He sighed as Daisuke gave him another pitifully cute look of concern and he leaned over, kissing him gently. "I'll be fine."

Daisuke looked at the ground, feeling alarm bells going off in his head. He knew Satoshi was very sick… he had trouble walking yesterday to the bathroom. He woke feeling a little better, but it was obvious there was no way he could go through the strain of a day of school. He looked back up at him and saw the way Satoshi stood his ground, and he felt his resolve melt, his heart fluttering. He looked incredibly sexy the way his face was red yet he looked so cool and stern. He hugged him tightly, already given up. "Fine.."

Satoshi smiled at him thinly, feeling worn out already. Daisuke dressed himself and they went down for breakfast. Well, more like, Daisuke ate while Satoshi sipped orange juice, his throat throbbing. Emiko frowned at this, maternal instincts kicking in. "You're staying home." She said to him firmly.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you are not my mother, Mrs. Niwa. I'm going to school." Satoshi said, his eyes hard.

Emiko didn't like this, but she found herself unable to protest, something inside her telling her he'd be safer at school. "Come straight home." She said, finally, handing each boy a their favorite drink for lunch. "Thanks for understanding mom." Daisuke said with a smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. He was too worried about his obstinate lover. Emiko nodded in her understanding, wishing she could help her unfortunate son. It was hard when the significant other was hard-headed.

They got through the first two periods just fine. Satoshi told the teacher who told the class why they were chained, so they didn't get too many questions. Just a lot of very odd looks. Daisuke sighed to himself as their first recess started, glad to simply get out of the stuffy classroom. Satoshi silently led him to a secluded place where he sat down, closing his eyes warily. "Just two more periods…"

Daisuke offered him comfort, hugging his frail body, but Satoshi pushed him off on the context that people could stumble across them at any given moment. He accepted it reluctantly, leaning against the back of the building they were behind. "Hiwatari… are you mad at me?" he asked finally.

Satoshi raised a brow. "And what makes you ask that?"

"Just… you've been distant since we've got to school."

"That's how I always act." Satoshi said, unsmiling like usual. The bell rang and that forced them to the next class, Daisuke in a rather sullen silence. He didn't like how Satoshi was acting so unfriendly. He was missing the warmth and loving attention he had been getting for the last two days.

Then, something _happened_ once lunchtime came around.

Satoshi, who had been drinking his melon soda, his food untouched, let out a moan of pain, clutching his chest. The soda fell from his hands, pooling at his feet. Daisuke sprung up in his alarm, panic rising in his chest. "_Satoshi_!"

Satoshi paid him no heed, the pain coming like electric waves, coursing through his body in increments. A flood of nausea made its way into his brain and he turned, spewing red liquid that obviously was blood.

Daisuke felt tears run down his cheeks as he held him, dragging him away from the mess. "Satoshi.. Oh god… don't die!" his eyes widened at that thought, registering how much blood the boy had vomited.

Satoshi made a weak noise in his throat, unable to speak due to the excessive amount of agony tightening his vocal cords.

'_Daisuke, you need to get him to medical attention!_' Dark interrupted, snapping the red-head to his senses.

"T-that's right! The infirmary!" He picked up Satoshi like the night before last, carefully walking quickly to that part of school, afraid to run lest he drop his beloved. He made it there in record time, shouting for the nurse whom had been eating lunch.

She put Satoshi on the bed as he hacked, blood splattering his palm. It was bright red so it was fresh. She frowned at the arrangement of the handcuffs, but didn't question it, giving Satoshi water as she called an ambulance.

"They're on their way." She said soothingly to Daisuke, who looked as if he'd burst into tears again.

"What if they don't make it in time?" He whimpered, longing to wrap his arms around Satoshi. "What if he dies on me…"

"He won't die." She said gently, firmly keeping Satoshi down as he tried to get up. He narrowed her eyes at her, but she ignored it. "You need to stay there. You're obviously very sick." She scolded.

Satoshi let out a growl, only for it to tickle his throat so he coughed more.

"Don't do that…" Daisuke sniffed, wiping away the tears that had managed to dribble out again. "You'll make yourself worse!"

Seeing his look of desperation, Satoshi gave in, laying back on the bed. He closed his eyes as he felt the burning sensation in his throat that didn't go away, no matter how much water he seemed to drink.

The ambulance came and a few hours later Satoshi was hooked up to an IV, Daisuke beside him. He didn't care anymore if he held him, he simply allowed it, glad for the presence. He detested hospitals. They had given him some medicine and he found himself able to talk, so long that the sentences were short.

"I love you." he said hoarsely, looking at Daisuke.

Daisuke gave him a tender expression that caused his heart to beat painfully. "I love you too…" he whispered, smoothing his hair. "I wish they could figure out what's _wrong _with you."

"Krad." Satoshi knew he understood. Krad was pissed. Who knows what he would do.

"I can't believe he'd do this to you! You're his body too, if he hurts you, he's only hurting himself!"

"I said he was masochistic didn't I?" Satoshi said dryly.

Daisuke sighed, seeing his point. "He's doing this on purpose then?"

"Why else? You're precious to Dark so if you're hurting he's hurting. What better way than to indirectly hurt you by hurting me?" He coughed, that sentence having been a long one.

Daisuke made a noise in his throat, almost like a whine but not quite. He obviously was freaking every time Satoshi so much as breathed funny. "Where did all that blood come from?"

"No idea. Felt like… my stomach was on fire."

Daisuke let out a whimper of sympathy, running his fingers through the light-blue hair. "He'll give up in time… Dark can handle him again…. Like I can't…" He looked down.

"No. You can." Satoshi winced as he felt an annoying tickle. He coughed as he felt his head pound. Another sonic boom from his body ruptured and Krad was smirking at Daisuke.

"You both have been doing well." He said evenly.

"Krad." Daisuke spat, his eyes depicting something beyond loathing. "Stop doing this to Satoshi!"

"Hmmm… why should I stop messing with him if you keep allowing another to mess with me?"

"I didn't do anything to Dark to make him do that to you!" Daisuke protested.

Krad held up his hand and Daisuke flinched, thinking he was going to be stricken, but no, Krad opened up his gloved fingers, showing him a key of gold with gems set upon the top. "What would you do for this?"

"Nothing." Daisuke looked dead serious.

Krad smirked. "So you've fallen in love with him. Then I've no reason to keep these things on." Before Daisuke could blink the handcuffs fell away, landing with a loud, _clunk_.

He felt fear well up in his chest.

Krad had_ both_ arms now free.

He leaned forward, taking the frail body of Daisuke into his hands. "Dark cares for you." he said delicately.

"So?" Daisuke kept his voice hard so he wouldn't quiver. He wasn't going to let Dark out no matter what! He was going to deal with Krad this time.

Krad brought up his chin roughly, staring into his eyes. A smirk formed and he slowly licked his lips. "I think I know what to do." As Daisuke pulled back Krad crushed his lips onto his, keeping Daisuke firmly pinned on his body by grasping his wrists. Daisuke winced, feeling his mouth feel bruise under the fierce kisses. He subtly tried to wriggle out of Krad's grip, but it was like shackles. As he felt like he was about to turn blue, Krad broke it, chuckling.

"You'd be so easy to break. I think I want to do it…" He leered, pushing Daisuke against the bed as their lips met again. The poor red-head closed his eyes painfully, gasping as he felt Krad's tongue suddenly lash out, opening up in his shock. He screamed inwardly as he felt Krad thrust it inside of his mouth, defiling his sweet cavern.

When Krad allowed him air he took in several deep gulps before glaring at him. "Stop hurting Satoshi! You…" he bit his lip. "You can do whatever you want to me… if you stop giving him pain!"

Krad snickered, leaning down. "Oh? That's worthless to me. You're not exactly the person I want to hear scream while I screw their brains out." He ran his fingers down Diasuke's lips, then to his throat. "You are too soft for my tastes."

Daisuke let out a screech as Krad's teeth sunk into his tender flesh, tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't take this… he.. He was going to need Dark. He could feel Dark shrink away mentally, not wanting to deal with an angry Krad. But he was determined nonetheless. He felt Krad's nails dig into the flesh of his stomach, scratching him so that three angry wounds bled.

Daisuke grit his teeth, unwilling to simply let Dark handle it. Satoshi had also said he believed he could handle Krad!

Dark was getting angrier by the second. '_Stop letting him molest you!_' He growled to Daisuke, antsy.

'_I've got to do it for Satoshi! Besides, you let him do way worse to you willingly._' Daisuke snarled back. His body was tense and the position uncomfortable, not to mention he had the foul taste of Krad in his mouth.

Krad came back up to look in his eyes, his golden orbs annoyed. "Dark still isn't out yet? I guess I'm going to have to play some more…" He chuckled softly, his hand sliding from his stomach to his pants, slipping his hand in to cup him.

Daisuke screamed and allowed Dark to take over, unable to take that sort of abuse.

Dark pushed Krad off, grinning. "What, no handcuffs this time? There goes my hopes for something kinky."

Krad shoved him back down so that Dark hit the wall, returning some of the pain he had been given. Dark winced, but had no time to react for Krad straddled him, a hand on his throat, the other his chest. "Never mess with me Dark." Krad breathed, his voice strangely alluring.

"I can't say it wasn't fun." Dark taunted.

"I know you enjoyed playing with me." Krad started, his voice still seductive and low. "But I'm the one that plays. You toyed with me, so I am going to do the same, in a sense." He laughed a little. "I will _enjoy_ it more than you."

Dark struggled, feeling terror fight its way up his spine. Krad was joking. Whatever was in store was going to probably take off a few years of his life. As he thought this Krad bent to kiss him in a surprisingly gentle manner, keeping it strictly lips. "Don't worry my angel," he cooed, watching Dark shiver at his tone. "I'll make sure your punishment is saved for a much more convenient location. It wouldn't do for it to be improper, like this… _dingy_ hospital." He scoffed.

Dark tried his best to not show his relief.

Krad kissed him again and he allowed it, responding a little. He felt himself be lifted by Krad and the world around him went dark.

"You've been sleeping too long." a melodious voice said in his ear.

He didn't want to wake. He was comfortable and it was warm. He could feel another's breathing against his back, the arms wrapped around him. He loved it. "No I've not…" he murmured, half asleep.

"Yes you have my dearest angel."

His eyes flew open, knowing very well whom that voice belonged to. "Kra-wait how did we … how are we here?" They were in a cave, lit by thousands of candles. Black silk sheets lined the floor with feather pillows and there was music of steady dripping water far off. It would've been romantic had it not been for the fact he was bound with rope.

"My little secret." Krad held up a finger to his lips, looking incredibly sexy while doing so. "Now to start… I've been waiting for you to wake." he moved comfortably onto Dark, licking his chest.

It was only then Dark realized he was completely nude.

Krad nibbled on his flesh as he moved up Dark's chest, ending up with him atop his chest, legs on either side. "I'm sure you're familiar to what happens to those that disobey their master's." Krad said silkily.

Dark swallowed. "You… you want me to…" He couldn't voice it, afraid. He had never feared Krad like this.

"_Exactly_."

Author: Yeah… you can figure out what'll happen. I'll update when I can, but I think it'll be again this weekend. Unless I get dragged off to go do something again… I never knew bowling was so tiring! I promise that since the updates are so irregular, I'll make the chapters longer. I know this was a short chappie, but I'm being kicked off the computer for the rest of the day…

Kudos and credit to Dark Iasha, she helped me get some ideas flowing when I was finding blockage!


	12. Turn For the Better, Turn for the Worse

Love Me, Have Me 

Author: Wow, a whole 'nother week went by. I seriously didn't see that coming! I saw Step Up which was a really good movie and was convinced to join the dance team… whoops, how do I always manage to put more things on my plate? But anyway, I'm in a _great_ mood. I got a Hidden Village of Sand wristband which I shall cherish forever till I die o.o and I played hide-and-go-seek in Walmart. Nothing more fun!

Addicted to anime159: I have a sneaky feeling _someone_'ll be pretty happy about this chapter…(I hope you realized this author busted a gut at your review… I'm making you pay for my medical bills XD)

Hiyusatsu: thanks for the cookie! I luv cookies.. :munches and marks you on the nice list:

RizaMustang24: if you've any thoughts or ideas you're welcome to tell me for this author can be a little idiotic when it comes to getting ideas… :coughs since most ideas come while in the shower: I'll give you credit of course, I don't take what's not mine! I didn't add much lemon because I'm working up towards the climax (no pun intended) of when Satoshi and Daisuke finally erm… go at it. This is a lemon chappie however… though I tried my best to not be crude

Nikotehfox: hmm :stares at jewels and tries to eat a ruby: ooooow! Just kidding… thanks a lot! I've other fanfics floating around (I wonder if anyone has found my other account yet…it has all hetero stories though and hasn't been updated for over a year…) which aren't that great. To be blunt, they down right suck. This is the best I've written, so you're all pretty lucky!

Lina Hino: there'll be even more plot twists in the future so beware… it'll get a little tricky..

Ack I'm getting tired of responding to all those reviews…not to say I don't love you! It's just I should be doing homework and it's past 11 (darn those Sunday's, always creep up on you!) I really do love you all! If you have any suggestions or thoughts, as I mentioned to Riza, feel free to tell me! I'll give you credit of course if you contribute!

Disclaimer: This is a chapter that's full-on lemon of Dark and Krad. There will be more lemons in the future. That is why this story is rated M. If you didn't realize this or are uncomfortable, I'm sorry to say you might wanna stop reading…. The rest of you… ENJOY!

Chapter Twelve: Turn For the Better, Turn for the Worse

Dark stared at the member that was inches from his mouth. Krad was still nestled on his chest and his hands were tied together with rope, raised above his head. Water was still dripping from some unseen part of the cave he had woken to find himself in. Hundreds of candles flickered, casting odd shadows that seem to enhance Krad's beautiful nude body as well as his own.

And Krad had just said moments before what Dark had dreaded.

He couldn't help but think, 'why me?' but he knew pretty damn well why. He had screwed around with Krad's feelings, which was about as bad as sticking the devil's ass into a block of ice, step on him to pin him there then piss in his face. Maybe even worse.

So this is what the fabulous phantom thief has been reduced to.

Giving his darker half a blow job.

Krad leaned over so that his cock pressed against his lips. "You better start soon my angel, I'm getting impatient." his tone held a note of warning that made him cringe.

"Can I not do something _else_!" Dark whimpered, jerking his head back as best he can to get away from it.

"No." Krad said quietly.

Dark felt fear rise at that tone of voice. Hesitantly, he reached forward, drawing out his tongue and licking it. It didn't taste bad, much to his surprise. He drew the head into his mouth, feeling the hot member come alive under his tongue. He pulled more of it in, swirling his tongue around it. He wished he could use his hands, he just knew he could do a better job if so, but Krad obviously wouldn't allow that. He paused in his thoughts. Why would he want to anyway! He should be thinking about getting out of this predicament.

He didn't really want to.

He could be just as masochistic as Krad.

He swallowed more of the organ, hear Krad let out a low hiss. He found it… soothing to his ears. He felt Krad's cold hands play with his hair, fisting it then smoothing it out in a strange sort of fashion. Krad's hisses became more frequent but before he could finish he found Krad pushing away, moving so that he was straddling Dark, his lips locking with his. Dark whimpered as he felt a cold hand stroke him, and to his surprise he was indeed wet and full of desire. Krad spread the cum across his own phallus and, not bothering to stretch him, pushed himself in.

Dark cried out in pain, the sound ringing deliciously in Krad's ears. He thrust in harder as his body became one with Dark's. Like a disease they were both hot and cold, Dark feverish and Krad the unyielding virus. The torrent of pain turned to pleasure and the thrusts deeper, his hips bucking relentlessly in an attempt to keep up. Every cell on his body felt like it was bathed in sunshine, the light erupting through his vessel, so that he cried out in ecstasy.

And then it hit him, a tidal wave in what had been at first little signals, robbing him of coherent thought. He felt himself give out, his hips throwing themselves up in his last bit of strength, his own liquid spraying. He felt Krad shoot through is veins, a cry like no other emitting from his pale throat. Then the joyous heat gradually faded and Dark came to realize he was bathed in cum and sweat, his back sticking to the silk sheets. Krad was off of him, lying down next to him.

They listened to each other's pants for a while till Krad felt he could talk normally again. "You enjoyed that very much didn't you?" he said tantalizingly.

Dark shivered but he couldn't deny it. That had been very good sex, nothing like he'd ever felt. He slowly nodded, closing his eyes. What was he going to do now? How could he admit he was liking everything Krad did to him? Daisuke was going to hate him surely…

Krad's lips feathered over to his shoulder. "I meant to torture you…" he murmured, a little aggravated with himself.

Dark turned towards him, his hands still tied. "Do you think torture would make me want to come to you?"

Krad raised a slender brow. "Eventually I'm sure."

Dark looked away, biting his lip. In a way, he was right… Krad hadn't been nice to him once yet here he was, and he had enjoyed it thoroughly. He seriously needed to take a long look in the mirror. He titled his head back towards Krad and found him looking irresistibly inviting. He couldn't help but push himself off the ground, kissing him. Krad returned the kiss with his own, wrapping his arms around him and pulling Dark against his body. The phantom thief slid his hands around Krad's head so they wrapped around his neck, sinking into the kiss gratefully.

They continued on in heighten passion, their make out session as steamy as their sex had been. Dark had to fight down the urge for another round, afraid of what might happen. Now that Krad had coherent thoughts about his desire instead of just want, he could easily execute sexual torture on him. It wasn't something he wanted at the moment, for he was still sore.

Krad broke away from their little battle of tongues, smirking. "You're coming to me so willingly."

Dark felt his cheeks turn slightly red. "Well do I really have a choice in this position?" he tried to sound annoyed.

Krad chuckled ominously. "You try so hard, but I know you just want more and more of me. You melt under my touch. You need it." His index finger ran down his chest and Dark gritted his teeth as he felt the pleasure kick in.

"I'll make you moan for me again." he said seductively, his tongue dipping into Dark's belly button. Dark let out a stream of air, his face scrunching as he tried to not moan. Krad's enticing tongue lapped up the combination of cum and sweat around his stomach, his hands playing with Dark's thighs. Dark couldn't take it and he issued a low moan, digging into Krad's shoulder blades with his nails. Krad grinned and moved up so that his lips could touch his ear. "Good boy…" he whispered before biting the ear lobe.

Dark groaned. "Stop it…"

"Why? You're enjoying this. I enjoy it."

Dark struggled away from him. "Once was enough."

Krad pinned him down. "You dare question me? I could easily take you again." To prove his point the straddled the thief, and he stopped squirming.

"I know you could…" Dark said softly, deciding to play on Krad's libido. "But wouldn't you want to wait till I'm in a better condition again? I like it rough…" his voice slipped into a silky purr. "And you could give it to me so fast I'd mewl…"

Krad growled, crushing his lips onto Dark's. "_Don't_ tease me thief. I'll hold this against you the next time we meet."

"I wouldn't mind." Dark said devilishly.

Krad could barely contain himself but he got off of him, regardless of how hard he was becoming at the thought. "I need to leave." He muttered as he clothed himself.

Dark blinked. "What?" he asked but it was too late, Krad had turned into Satoshi. Satoshi looked at the naked Dark who hastily turned into Daisuke from pure embarrassment. Daisuke whimpered as he tried to move, his entire being feeling abused and beaten.

Satoshi gently wrapped his arms around the naked boy, holding him. "How much does it hurt?" he asked gently.

"A lot…" he winced as he shifted a little.

Satoshi sighed and untied his hands which soon clasped themselves around him. "You heard them.. It seems they're going to be doing this more often."

Daisuke groaned, shuddering at the thought. "How can Dark like someone like that! He's evil!"

"As am I Daisuke. Yet you love me." Satoshi said silently, kissing him gently.

Daisuke frowned, pulling away. "You're not evil!" he protested.

"I can say otherwise." Satoshi muttered.

"Please don't say that! I know you're good. You're nothing like Krad!"

"Don't start." Satoshi said sharply. "I'm not in the mood to hear it. We need to clean you up and get you home. I have to return to my own house now."

"What? But… I…" Daisuke looked at the floor, his vision getting blurry from the liquid that was building up in his eyes. "I'll miss being held by you at night and-"

He was cut off by Satoshi's light touch of his fingertips across his cheek. "I know." he said softly. "I'm going to miss you too. It'll be hard not being able to hold you at night or sneak to you kisses whenever I want. But if father realizes I've been gone for so long, he'll come looking for me. He'll find out about us and I'll never see you again."

Daisuke whimpered at the thought. "But we'll still go out together right? Like we have been?"

"Of course." Satoshi cupped his chin, giving him a sweet kiss.

He knew it'd be the last one for a long time…

Daisuke hugged him tightly and Satoshi shifted him so that he was under his chin, his slender arms wrapped around his shoulders. "We need to be going." Satoshi said after a few moments of silence. It was more than he could bear to tear himself from the red-head. The candles were burning low by now, many already had burned themselves out.

Daisuke sighed but nodded, getting up. "I don't see my clothes anywhere…" he said with a frown, struggling to see in the dying light.

After much search and wax burnings they found them neatly in a corner, along with some extra rope. Daisuke dressed after wiping his body with a sheet, glad to be clothed again. It was getting a little too drafty.

They walked hand in hand through the opening and through some bramble, finding themselves in he middle of the trail that they had walked on Saturday. When they got to Daisuke's house Emiko noticed that the handcuffs were gone. "Did something happen?" she asked in surprise.

"They fell off." Satoshi said, dislodging his fingers from Daisuke's. "I thank you for my stay here. I need to be going back home tonight."

"You won't stay for dinner?"

"I'm afraid not." Satoshi said tonelessly. He gave her a nod and packed his things. He refused to let Daisuke walk him home, claiming it was a risk. He wouldn't even kiss him good bye.

Daisuke watched him leave with a sinking heart, his eyes full of sorrow. What was going on in that blunette's head? What inner turmoil plagued him? He sighed, drawing his arms around himself. He felt as if they had just broken up or something. Emiko lay a knowing hand on Daisuke's shoulder.

"It's always hard to watch them leave." She said knowingly. "But you'll see him again."

"I know… it's just… such a sad image. He wouldn't even hug me…" Daisuke said mournfully.

"He has a lot on his mind." she said encouragingly. "Tomorrow he'll be fine."

"I hope so…"

Daisuke hardly touched his dinner that night and he went to bed after a shower. His dreams were plagued with sadness and tormented silence, till he woke at four. He couldn't go back to bed so he stayed awake. He wanted to go to Satoshi's house badly, but he didn't want him to be angry. He sighed, looking at the empty space beside him. He could still remember the warmth that Satoshi had brought next to him, when he would curl up against his chest, his head tucked comfortably into the crook of his arm. He could still smell the sweet scent of his lover, the aphrodisiac effect it brought as well as the security; the mind set that he was safe. He buried his face in the second pillow inhaling the lingering smell.

He never realized that this separation would be so intense. 'When we're living together, I want him always by my side…' he vowed to himself. 'He'll never leave my sight…' It was a whimsical idea, but he liked it nonetheless. He smiled a bit. He could imagine making breakfast for Satoshi, setting it down before him and his eyes lighting up. He also could see himself doing the dishes only for his beloved to come out from behind, wrapping his arms around him and sliding him away from the chore… He shivered, conjuring up the image of being kissed by an older Satoshi.

It was_ interesting_ to say the least.

He stuck to thinking and imagining for the next two hours before getting ready, surprising his mother. He went to school promptly, anxiously to see his lover. However, when Satoshi arrived, he hardly looked at him. Hurt, Daisuke left him alone till recess where he desperately tried once more.

"Stop it." Satoshi said sharply, pushing him off after Daisuke had tried to hug him.

"But Satoshi….you said we'd be like before!"

"Exactly. Like _before_." Satoshi said harshly. "In other words, we _never_ existed together, only as separates. Don't bother me again." He stalked off.

Daisuke gaped after him, his heart being stabbed by a thousand knives that turned and stabbed him again, shredding what was left of it. "Satoshi…" He said, holding back tears. "What did I do wrong? What did… I… do wrong…" He fell back against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest. He refused to cry.

But what _did_ he do wrong?

--------------------------------

Satoshi sighed as he unlocked his locker, putting his books in. He blinked away the tears that threatened, knowing this was better for both of them, no matter how much it hurt. He didn't want to leave this school, and that would happen if his idiotic father found out. He would admire Daisuke from afar… till they graduated.. By then Daisuke would forgive him and he might try again. He closed his eyes. He loathed making things so hard. But it had to be done.

He feared also for Daisuke's safety. His father could try to kill him or something like that. Or if they were together and Krad decided he wanted Dark so he transformed, untimely abusing Daisuke.

Dark wasn't supposed to be falling in love with Krad.

Something bad was _bound_ to happen.

Satoshi felt a surge of self-hate. It was all his fault that they weren't going to be able to see each other. He had given Daisuke false promises. He clenched a fist. "I hate you." He said bitterly.

He wasn't sure if he meant _himself_ or his _father_.

He avoided Daisuke strategically, going to the library and skipping lunch where he sat at a table, his thoughts rolling around. He had seen those sad, hurt crimson eyes watch him, the pain in them imminent. He felt absolutely tortured, wanting nothing more to hug him tightly and kiss away those tears that threatened to overflow. But no. He couldn't… he'd only be hurting Daisuke more.

He walked home silently, not wanting to return but glad to be away from school. At least Daisuke wouldn't be there so he wouldn't have to feel like he was being stabbed. Who'd have thought that something that didn't bleed would hurt so much. He almost wished he was dead. Almost but not _quite_. He knew eventually… years from now, he would be able to hold Daisuke again.

If _all_ went according to plan.

Author: mmmn can you smell the sappy angst? It's about to get worse… :sighs: I didn't like writing the last part of this chappie, it makes me sad because poor Daisuke is gonna just keep having it coming at him. But that's all I should say.. :covers mouth:

Seems like whenever one couple takes a step forward, the other goes backward huh?

Anyway, I've some.. Sad news for most of you. Unfortunately, schoolwork's a bitch. Everyone knows this. I know I've been saying/complaining a lot… but it's true so sorry ya'll. I promise this: I'll update once a week. I won't know when, for I normally write the chapters throughout the entire week. It'll most likely be on Saturday. Each chapter is going to be at least six pages long (I write at size 10 too, so that's pretty long) if not longer. I _MIGHT_ if I have extra time or just happen to be having a really good writing day, update more, but I refuse to promise so since I normally can't, and it makes me feel extremely guilty.

I thank you all so much for reading! I'm not sure how many more chapters this'll end up with, but I promise I won't leave you hanging nor will I go on a hiatus! I've come to the conclusion that I won't write my Naruto fict until I've found enough time after I finish DNAngel chapters… so this story is basically my first priority!

COOKIES TO ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	13. So Kiss Me

Love Me, Have Me 

Author: nothing like listening to Evanescence to make you write angst : )

Clover10689: bwa ha, I thought Satoshi was gay too, but then those gosh darn twins got involved! It severely pissed me off when I learned he wasn't and neither was Daisuke!

Bonnie Mizuhara: mmn, I couldn't agree more. But it's going to get even worse sooner…

Nikotehfox: they're chocolate chip of course! And I like the kitties :drools:

Bree: lemon later… of course they're gonna get back silly! Or will they:shifty eyes: x.x death by cookie

Addicted to Anime 159: who knows.. Maybe they will get bodies or not :evil laughter: I like your thinking, now, if only ALL things could be just that easy. Then I could make all my gay friends happy and be happy with them since problems suck! I wish you the best of luck with your fict, I hope to read it if you ever get around to it!

Faina: relationships always end up with just that one person riding on if it'll work or not n-n

Minceo: I love marshmallows :heart:

Chapter thirteen: So Kiss Me

Daisuke bit his lip so he could focus on the pain instead of the one that welled in his heart. He couldn't believe it was over between Satoshi and him. He wanted so badly to wake up from such a nightmare, but as the days grew longer, he realized it wasn't going to happen, which set him off into torment once more.

He sniffed to keep snot inside his nose, trying to blink his tears away, but one of those stupid things chose the wrong moment to leak out. "Niwa, are you alright?" he heard his teacher's concerned voice from above.

He looked up, wiping away the vile liquid. "I…" He stopped.

Was he alright?

What an ironic question.

He couldn't help the bitter smile that formed on his lips. Before he had longed for nothing but the admiration of the blunette, but now, he wanted to forget. It hurt so bad to think about. He thought of getting back with him, but he knew it was a wistful idea. He then commenced to try to erase the memories from his mind's files, to no avail.

To his horror he started to bawl.

He felt the arm of his teacher gently go around his shoulders, and he turned, glad to have a chest to cry into. He was half-carried out to the nurse's office, leaving the class buzzing.

Satoshi stared hard at his desk, his eyes cold and complacent while inner turmoil ranged, the sobs of Daisuke echoing into the depths of his soul. 'Why am I doing this to him? I'm hurting him so much… more than I would if I was with him…. It's too late…' He sighed heavily.

Saehara peeked over at him. "Maybe you should see the nurse too." He ventured.

Satoshi gave him a smoldering glare before returning his eyes to the table, causing Saehara to back off hurriedly. After a few minutes however, he rose, walking out of class. No one stopped him, for he knew what had happened between Daisuke and he was surly well known thanks to the fiasco behind the waterfall, and Daisuke's behavior could dictate only one thing: a breakup. Hence, they all figured he was just as upset, which was very much true, so letting him go was the best condolence they could give.

Satoshi did not go to the nurse, instead, he trudged over to his favorite spot behind the band room where trees fanned out in an almost forest-like feel. He sat down, savoring the peace and lack of whispers and stares.

Daisuke on the other hand, had stopped crying. He hiccupped, trying to sip water so that he could speak civilly. "I'm sorry Sensei." he apologized once he was totally in control of himself. "I don't know why I started crying…"

His teacher surveyed him critically. "I'm not sure you're telling the truth when you say that."

Daisuke bowed his head. "It's the truth, it just happened for no reason."

The nurse watched him. "I'll keep an eye on him, you have a class to teach." she said to his teacher. The man nodded after a moment and left.

"Now then…" she handed him a cloth to wash his face to get rid of the tear residue and had him lay down. "Do you want to go home? I can call your mother."

Daisuke thought about it before nodding slowly. "Yes ma'am."

She nodded, reaching over and checking his records for his number before dialing. She spoke briefly with Emiko before she hung up. "She said you can walk home if you want Niwa."

"Thank you." he said politely, getting up. "I'll do that."

"I'll send for someone to get your things." A few minutes later the office helper came, bearing his things. He thanked her and began the journey home.

To his surprise, when he got home Emiko was waiting with a tray of cookies. "Sit down." she said, putting them on the table.

He did so, for he was not one to disobey his mother. He took a cookie and gnawed on the corner, waiting for her to speak once more.

"So what happened?"

He swallowed, delaying a response. "I'm… that is to say… we… aren't going to see each other… mom, he doesn't want to see me again."

"Mn… I figured." she said airily. "He seemed like such a confused boy.."

"What do you mean mom?" he asked curiously.

She flashed him a little smile. "Nothing Dai. I think it's for the best, that you two not see each other. I didn't like him much while he was here."

Daisuke looked down, biting his lip. "I want to see him again."

"Of course you do." she said, her voice taking on a firmer tone now. "But your romance with the Hikari was obviously going to be fleeting. Being on opposite sides clearly means that he is off limits, thus you wanted him. I allowed it, so that you could not be stricken with more desire, but now that it's over, you've nothing left but the resolve to stamp out the Hikari family."

Daisuke stared at his mother. How could she possibly know something like that? Had she said something to Satoshi? His eyes narrowed. Had his own mother set him up so that Satoshi pretended to like him so that he'd hate him? His heart clenched painfully. No, Satoshi had really loved him, that could be no set up. His mother wasn't that cruel. At least, he always had thought so…

Emiko gave him a grin. "Come on, I know that's your favorite cookie. Smile!"

Daisuke stared at his shoes. "I really don't want to smile…"

"I'll make you dango." She said with a grin. "And that cake you like so much"

Daisuke forced himself to grin, though it looked more like a grimace.

"That's my boy." She poked his nose before going back to her household chores.

Daisuke lugged his bag up to his room after finishing the cookie, falling onto his bed gratefully. He wasn't hungry, but he at least wanted to appear happier for his mother. He buried his face into his pillow, Satoshi's scent wavering in the cloth.

"I won't give you up." he said softly. His eyes turned onto an old picture of Risa Harada.

'_You should stick to guys, you seem to have more luck._' Dark said, attempting to joke with him.

"I'm not in the mood Dark" he said warily, taking the picture and chucking it into the trash.

'_You have to get over him sooner or later. Sooner is better, you get more that way._'

"Shut up." Daisuke said, a note of warning that was never heard in his voice appearing.

'_What, at least you'll no longer have to deal with the way he snores_.'

"You realize this means that you'll get screwed less if Satoshi's avoiding me like a plague." He had conveniently ignored the remark.

'_Don't be so jealous_.'

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Daisuke suddenly erupted, his fingers digging into the mattress. "I don't want to speak to you!"

Dark retreated in silence.

Daisuke was appalled by himself. He hadn't meant to blow up like that… but Dark did have it coming. He sighed, curling up into his bed. He was so sick of all of this. He wished it was like before, when he was happy.

The thought almost made him want to throw up, it hurt so much.

Apparently he had drifted off because the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by his father. "Dinner's ready Daisuke." Kosuke said gently.

Daisuke stifled a yawn. "Alright dad, I'll be right there." He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He shuffled downstairs, not in the mood to really eat, but he knew his mother would be hurt, since it was his favorite food and all.

After dinner he was forced to go outside and watch the sunset with his mother. Then he showered and fell back asleep.

In class the next day, he wasn't ready to face Satoshi again, embarrassed about the outburst in class, but as Dark had said, the sooner, the better.

They bumped into each other at lunch.

Daisuke reached over for a napkin the same time as Satoshi, their hands bumping. Satoshi withdrew his like Daisuke was an infection, his eyes cold. "Sorry." He said, napkin in hand. He walked away without a further word.

The redhead stared after him, his eyes still wide from the encounter. Sorry? Was he only saying that for the hand bumping, or was there a deeper meaning to that? His thoughts remained jumble for the rest of the day, driving him nuts.

The next day he found his heart pounding as he saw Satoshi round the corner. He walked towards him, afraid to look at him directly, but they accidentally brushed into another. Satoshi's eyes locked onto his, and he could swear he could see a flicker of the love they once held. "I'm sorry." he said before averting his gaze, walking away in that indifferent manner of his.

It eventually became a game.

He tried to bump into Satoshi whenever he could, just to hear that "sorry" escape from the blunette's lips each time. It was a salve for his wounded heart.

For Satoshi, each encounter was another knife. It tormented him to feel Daisuke's skin against his own. His body ached for the redhead. He had never felt a yearning like this before, and sometimes he seriously thought he would die if he didn't wrap his arms around Daisuke. Yet each time it passed, and it left him starved for more contact.

But he stayed away.

He refused to approach Daisuke on purpose, though he realized that it wasn't so with Daisuke. He thought it was cute, in a painful sort of way, that Daisuke was flirting with him in such an odd way. It reminded him of those movies with the shy girls that bump into their crush to get them to notice them. It was more than likely so with Daisuke, but he knew he could not pay such attentions to him.

Satoshi was afraid of cracking.

He was going to break, and he knew it.

Krad encouraged their encounters, feeling the electricity that cackled behind Daisuke's body, the feel of Dark. Each time he threatened to take over, which caused Satoshi even more pain, but left him filled with resolve that keeping away was the best thing.

His emotions were getting so complicated, even though he was a genius, he couldn't figure them out.

But it appears Satoshi wasn't the only one about to crack.

Daisuke couldn't take it anymore. He watched like a hawk as the Hikari began the walk home. This was all or nothing. He was no longer going to simply get those little touches. He wanted more.

He was going to get more.

The blue-haired boy trudged past the tree he was hiding behind. His body reacted instantly. Daisuke flung himself onto him, grasping his middle tightly. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO STAY AWAY ANYMORE!" He shouted shrilly.

Satoshi stared down at him. This couldn't be true.. It had to be surreal..

No, he felt Daisuke push himself up and their lips met once more.

Author:evil cackle: I know you wanted me to stop there… Any guesses as to what Satoshi will do? Kiss back or push away?

Edit: you know what? This was supposed to be out saturday but noooo wasn't working for me :(


	14. All a dream

Love Me, Have Me 

Author: I know I've taken a really long time. I feel pretty guilty about it, since I did so well in the beginning. But like I promised, no hiatus! I'm back, and hopefully this is going to be better than ever! I wanted to have a super long chapter for my update, but I had to go to the stoopid therapist, so I didn't have the time. Sowwy!

Oh. And guess who went mainstream and got a myspace? Yup. Moi.

Check it out if ya want: go to myspace and type in thesilentvoid13 after .com :)  
add me. tell me you're a fan. I'll love you forever XD  
while I'm at it, you can check out my deviantart too hahaha I'm BloodyHell13

KittyMojo- I'm reaaaaaally sorry about the review thing... well... yer wish came true.. :3

Complexity - new fan! yaaaaay! Yes, and it's just gonna get hotter :grins:

nikatao- everyone hates cliffies hehehehehehehehe. As for spellin? bah, scruw it XD

Zaidee- your review was very erm... motivational XD

char-chan- why thank you! If you happen to spot any other things that might need work, let me know. I need constructive criticism if I'm gonna be a writer : )

Nikotehfox and Kyratehpanther- I'm sorry, I don't have a xanga. I use myspace... trust me, if I had one, I'd look you up though.. feel free to email me if you wanna talk : )

Modified Tam: indeed. Tempting to put that, for I could see Dark doing that XD And well.. you'll see if Satoshi is sadistic or not.. that's a personal opinion hehe

contrastnetwork- and more you'll get haha

The Oblivious Captain Anna- hmm... that'd be a cliche wouldn't it? I'll try to surprise you :D

Bree- I promise to you this: sex is prolly gonna be somewhere in public, seeing as neither can exactly do that at home... much like Dark and Krad :3

Addicted to Anime159- indeed.. Daisuke is becoming rather brave, ne?

mince: FINALL I GET SOME BLOODY MARSHMELLOWS XD

voldysXangel- bah you're right. that chapter was a little short... and here I was trying to be sneaky... damn...hehe

MoonlightPrincess- hm... well I've always thought of Dark as the theif. Bah, when things start going smoother for Dai, I'm sure he's gonna get a little sneaky with Satoshi :evilsmirk:

ken: thank you :D

Ghosthly-Shadow: EEEP:runsandhides:

Dark Iasha: thanks for the clarification XD

Faina: pretty close actually : )

RizaMustang24- no kidding. I'm totally loving her new song 'Call Me When You're Sober'

ellegurl- hopefully I'm not evil now that I updated? eep..

Ohtori Choutarou- hmm... thy wish is to be fulfilled soon...:waveswand:

**HA! THAT WAS EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! FEEL SPECIAL MY PETS, FOR I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Chapter Fourteen: All a dream

Satoshi closed his eyes, feeling the rush that flowed between them. He knew what he had to do. Knowing well of the torrent to occur, he put his slender hands onto Daisuke's narrow shoulders, and pushed him off.

It didn't come.

Daisuke's crimson eyes looked at him mournfully, saying nothing.

Satoshi looked away, afraid to look deeply into them. "Good bye." He said softly, moving around Daisuke and shuffling his feet home. He hurt so much, he felt as if he'd pass out…

Daisuke turned towards his own direction, slowing his breathing. He hadn't thought Satoshi would refuse him. He had been almost certain of it. He sniffed, but no tears fell.

----------------------------------

"It's been too long…" Dark murmured, his head on Krad's chest. He listened to the steady 'thump' of Krad's heart, feeling the cool hands slide down his back, lifting his shirt impatiently. Apparently Krad felt the same. He shifted so Krad could take it off. Dark couldn't help but feel guilty, for he had tricked Daisuke into going to a predetermined point, just so he could see Krad. It had been, after all, at least a week and a half since he had been satisfied. Their lips touched, and judging by the way Krad delved into him, Krad was feeling the same, hardly wanting to continue foreplay and simply hurry into the gratification.

He soon received what he desired, the slick slap of two bodies pushing against each other along with Dark's moans creating the sweetest melody his ears had ever heard, causing Krad to persevere and work harder. Dark could hardly take it, his eyes squeezing shut as his body stretched more than he ever had before, his hips pushing up in a steady motion to receive his new lover. Dark felt himself being thrust again and again into the silk sheets which were starting to stick to his back and legs from the sweat that coated his body. Fire played off his skin, his temperature and desire was rising, till he was in a delirium, crying out from the excruciating pleasure.

Krad drank it in, barely sane at this point himself, his mind no longer working, just his body focusing on the thrusts, that he must keep moving, that he must continue to create this joy, this bliss, this love; that this carnality must be satisfied.

Waves ricocheted throughout his body, his own screams were sounding in his ears, he dove on, driving into that pleasure, tapping into the ecstasy he created. His nails dug into Dark's back, the blood gleaming in maddening drops. He found the strength to go faster than his body ever allowed, his being physically exhausted beyond comprehension, yet still pressing on…

"Krad I can't take much more!" Came the hoarse cry from Dark, his grip tearing into Krad's shoulders.

Daisuke woke up, his face flushed, eyes wide. He let his breath come out into pants before slowing down. The first thing he noticed was that he was drenched in sweat. In fact, his sheets was flooded with it, and his blankets were soaking it up and smelling very much like musk. He looked down at himself and found to his disgust that he had, in fact, found the dream exceptionally sexy, thus he had another liquid other than sweat that had come from a certain area of his body, or should one say, member. He got up shakily, found the strength to walk and tottered to the bathroom. He felt insufferably tiered. He wanted to sleep for at least twenty days before doing what he was about to do. He stumbled into the shower after throwing off his clothes and allowed the spray to wash over him.

It woke him and brought up some unpleasant _real_ities.

Was all that had happened a dream? He frowned, scrubbing meticulously at his arm as if every speck of oil and sweat was a deadly virus. Then had the entire thing with Satoshi been a reverie as well? Just a simple thing he held delusions about because of some inner desire? His frown deepened, and by now his arm was gleaming beautifully, and if he continued washing it, he'd peel off a layer of skin. He switched to the other arm.

He tried to contact Dark for consolation, but to no avail. In fact, even more worrisome, Daisuke couldn't feel his presence at all in his mind! He panicked. Then was this an entire fantasy? What if Dark and Krad had been his own creation? His heart pounded painfully. Had he dreamt up his best friend?

But then another thought came to mind. If there was no Krad, then that means he could freely go to Satoshi, for his father wouldn't be forcing him to find Dark, thus they could easily be together. He immediately felt guilty about that. It was a rather wicked thought, that if Dark and Krad hadn't existed then the love of his life would be free to be his.

He sighed. It was ludicrous, after all, the only reason why Satoshi had bothered to notice him in the first place was because of Dark and his mission to capture him.

That stung.

Satoshi could have been playing with him the entire time, pretending to like him to get close to Dark so that he could arrest the phantom thief. That actually did sound plausible, since they broke up after the handcuffs.

Daisuke bit his lip, his thoughts swirling around his head. He had to figure out if all that had happened was true, or just a figment of his imagination. Both seemed like ugly prospects at the moment.

He turned off the shower and dried himself off, wincing at the fact that his skin was now raw. He put on some fresh clothes and looked around. It was still morning, and fairly dark, so no one was up yet. He yawned and poured himself some orange juice, sitting down and waiting for someone else to be up.

Daisuke stared blankly at the wall, his thoughts completely white. He no longer could think about what was troubling him, for it was far too complex and confusing, that his mind numbed and left him with only a small amount of brain capacity, which was now being used for "Raise glass to lips. Tip. Take juice in. Don't spill. Swallow. Put glass down."

In fact, he was so absorbed in nothingness, that he didn't hear nor see his mother come in, blink at him, and continue on into the kitchen. It was the smell of bacon that snapped him out of it, and he stood, the empty glass shaking slightly when he steadied himself. "Good morning mom."

"Morning Dai." She said cheerfully, reaching over to hug him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I just had a weird dream…"

"Well those come and go." She said gently, narrowly avoiding some popping grease and flipping the highly fattening strips of meat on its back so that it sizzled delicately. "Breakfast will be ready in a jiffy!"

"Thanks mom." he said automatically, his tone vague. His mind still was recharging from the overload in the shower. Human brains weren't made to think so much, hence the reason why they still believed that they're the only ones in the universe. But that's a different story. Daisuke slowly could feel his intelligence coming back. "Hey mom, how long has it been since we broke up?"

"What do you mean sweetie?" She asked innocently. She knew perfectly well that Daisuke meant Satoshi, but she had decided that if she didn't acknowledge what happened, then it'd be like it hadn't. It was better for "her little Dai" she consoled herself.

"Since… Satoshi and I broke up.." His throat dangerously tightened, so he hurriedly made himself water. He didn't want to start crying.

"I have no idea what you mean Dai." She said, turning off the burner and laying the bacon on four respective plates. "Now eat your breakfast, it's the key to having a good day." She handed him a rather loaded plate with two sunny-side up eggs, four slices of bacon, a slice of cake, some sort of fish and a mound of rice. He looked at it apprehensively, appalled by the amount of food, but he dug in. It helped keep his mind off things.

When he found himself unable to eat any more he set off a little tipsy. He normally didn't eat more than would sustain him, but he had just flat-out committed gluttony. He held his stomach uneasily, riding the tram to school and getting off. It just so happened the first person he saw was Saehara. He gave him a queasy smile as the less attractive but extremely active boy approached.

"Are you okay Daisuke? You look green…" he said, eyeing his friend. He didn't want to be in the way in case he so decided to puke.

"I just ate too much and the ride up here was a little bumpy. I'll settle." he smiled apologetically, as if it was all his fault and that it was okay to blame him should anything happen.

Saehara looked distracted as a certain young lady popped into his view. "I'm sorry Daisuke, I gotta go. Hey Mio!" he called, waving frantically and running towards her.

Daisuke tactfully went the other way so as to avoid any contact. He felt sick as it was. He walked sluggishly towards his locker. He couldn't help but think reproachfully that his mother was wrong, breakfast was the key to a _bad_ day. He just had this strange feeling of dread… Or maybe he simply was feeling bad. Either way, it gave him an ill, ominous feeling.

And it was just like his luck to mess with him and throw him against Satoshi. He crumpled to his knees, shook, and violently threw up.

He could hear his name being called, and the next thing he knew he was apologizing over and over again to Satoshi about splashing his shoes with puke, his face red. Satoshi smiled at him almost kindly, which scared him for that was not something he normally did.

"Don't worry about it." he said softly when the nurse was out of ear shot. "It's only shoes after all. It's better than blood, I don't have a _legal_ remover for that."

Daisuke couldn't help but crack a little smile. "Thanks." he murmured, sipping the water that Satoshi had passed him gratefully. He strangely felt better now that he had spewed out whatever had been distressing his abdominal organ.

He couldn't help but eye him uncertainly, wondering if all had been a dream or if he shouldn't be talking to him at all due to his chronic depression.

Satoshi caught him doing so and abruptly looked away, afraid he'd end up committing the same act Daisuke had tried to pull just yesterday. It was surprising how calm his ex-lover was. He had even smiled at him a bit. He sighed, sorrow enveloping him. Did this mean Daisuke was over him?

He knew it was selfish to want Daisuke to cling to him in a rather pathetic way, but he wanted it still. He wanted Daisuke to hold onto him so that when things got better, he could jump in again. Anger pained him at the thought of Daisuke with another person, while he hid in the shadows. He had a feeling he'd stalk the person down and find a way to break them up. He'd be gentle with Daisuke, but he'd rip the other person apart, limb from limb. That'd teach anyone to go out with what was his.

He blinked, his eyes having flickering gold for a second. Was that his thoughts or was Krad perverting them? "You okay Hiwatari?" He heard Daisuke's faint voice, causing him to snap back to reality.

"Indeed." Satoshi frowned at the usage of his last name. They were no longer in an intimate league then. He felt a stab somewhere in his heart, but he ignored it, for that was not the first. He didn't like the idea that Daisuke was drifting from him, even if he couldn't have him for the time being. "Satoshi, if you will."

"I'm sorry…" Daisuke blinked. So maybe they were on a closer scale like his dream? But if his dream was real, then he would think that Satoshi would be less formal so that they would go their separate ways, never to think of their love affair again. Then he'd get married while Daisuke wallowed in misery… He shook himself. Was he always this positive? He started when the nurse came back in.

"Your mom is going to pick you up this time." She said gently.

Daisuke smiled, now nervous. This time? The last time he had been set to the nurse's office was in that "dream." Was this proof? "Thank you."

She nodded towards him then at Satoshi before going to tend to another patient. Daisuke couldn't help feeling a little bad since the other one seemed to have the measles or something of the other. He was practically falling apart.

He drew his knees up to his chest, careful to make it seem like he wasn't checking out Satoshi. His eyes rummaged over his graceful hands, his delicate lips, his strong posture and the eyes of an abyss. Rapid heartbeat? Check. Sweaty palms? Check. Light head? Check. Nauseous ? Ugh, double check. When did that come back up? He swayed slightly, and he felt Satoshi's light hand fall onto his shoulder to steady him. He leaned toward the bucket, but nothing happened, and his stomach calmed. He smiled at the blunette. "Thank you." He said softly.

Satoshi felt a shiver rise up in his chest, but he conveniently pretended it didn't exist. He could feel that those two simple words meant so much from Daisuke. They spoke of love and forbidden passion. A surge of hate welled in his chest for his father. _Damn_ him and his stupid expectations and plans! He wanted this boy, was that so hard to allow?

He almost leaned over and kissed him right then and there, but of course, he didn't.

Stupid nurse. She can go to hell with his father.

He paused. Violent thoughts again. Was he always like that? He frowned, wondering now if Krad was seriously messing with his mind.

Then a simple thought came into his mind. He wasn't all together sure if it was even his own, but it was there. 'She's going on break in a few minutes, then I could… Then we could meet every so often… just like Krad and Dark…' A little smirk appeared.

Daisuke thought it was one of the sexiest things he had seen in a long time. His body told him so. He quickly ducked under the blankets to hide anything that happened, afraid of getting 'excited.' The nurse noted and asked if he needed another one if he was getting a chill which he politely declined. She nodded, said she was on break, and left, most likely to smoke.

What happened next went so fast, Daisuke's head still spun.

Satoshi crashed his lips onto the red-haired teen's, moving his body over his so that one leg was over each of Daisuke's hips, his hands pushing the boy up from under the blanket.

His eyes widened in surprise, but the process of his brain was saying 'hello idiot, your wish came true, now what are you gonna do about it?' so he gave in quickly, the blanket pooling at his waist as he kissed back. He heard a swish and his eyes opened again, but Satoshi was simply fumbling with the curtain, tugging on it so that it hid them from view.

Much as neither wanted to stop, their lungs gave them nasty messages, forcing them to. Daisuke tried to not look like he was gasping for air as his eyes met Satoshi's. It scared him slightly. He could see the wild lust burning behind his blue eyes, his skin prickling with the electricity of it. He could see no sign of Krad, yet he was worried the blond had something to do with it. But he didn't care. He got what he wanted.

So why was he wasting time thinking?

He moved forward, and they met again, he could feel Satoshi's stimulating fingers slip under his shirt, satisfying the craving his skin held. Yet Daisuke was still hungry, and judging by the eagerness of Satoshi, he wasn't even close to being appeased. He moved his lips to the blunette's neck, whereas Satoshi clamped onto one of his nipples. He let out a squeaky sort of moan, that Satoshi found irresistible. He tugged at the sweater Daisuke was wearing, and vaguely remembered it from early on. He had told Daisuke he had liked that color on him. Well he had kept his promise, he wore it often.

Before either knew it, they were down to boxer shorts, the heat of their bodies steaming the area, the bed getting damp with sweat as Satoshi continuously made Daisuke moan. They were so close… Daisuke's body ached for him, and Satoshi was all too eager to give it to him. Those boxer shorts were to come off…

Then all at once they heard a cough and realized where they were and what they were doing, which quickly resulted in dressing and trying desperately to hide what they had done. The cough had not come from the nurse, no, it came from the kid in the other bed.

Satoshi finally found his voice after an eternity of silence. "Meet me at the park tonight." he whispered. It was soft, Daisuke had to strain his ears to hear it. He disappeared around the curtain, leaving Daisuke confused. It seemed as if nothing had happened at all, but the little sensations that were still coming in waves in his chest and stomach claimed otherwise.

And to his horror his little erection was rather easy to spot.

He squirmed a little, clamping his legs together till it was gone. By then his mother came and home he went. He waited for her to go to sleep, figuring Satoshi would be having the same problems with his father, before nervously going to the park. He walked the perimeter, eyes scanning the area before plopping down on a bench. He was seriously wondering now if Krad and Dark were real. He hadn't heard from the raven haired man all day and Satoshi hadn't spoken of it.

He frowned. He hated this doubt. It pained him that he didn't understand his own mind. But then he heard a little rustling noise which instantly caused him to perk up, and he was right, Satoshi stood before him. He surveyed him critically with sharp blue eyes behind glasses that gleamed from the street lights. Then a smirk formed and he pulled Daisuke to his feet.

The perfect romantic scene unfolded: their lips met and Satoshi tenderly pulled him towards him, his arms wrapping around the red-hair-boy's hips, whereas Daisuke was already opening up to him, one hand curled on Satoshi's chest, the other on his shoulder. They continued, hungry for each other, starved from the days they had been apart. But all at once they were back at the bench, staring ahead and talking.

"He has no idea I'm out…" Satoshi said, his lips curling in a strange sort of smile.

"My mom's asleep…" Daisuke offered.

"I had a feeling you'd wait. I remembered she'd go to sleep around ten each night, so I came shortly after."

"You really are a genius."

"No, simply observant." Satoshi leaned forward, kissing his ear.

Daisuke shuddered, his back prickling from the heat of their bodies connected with the chill of the night. "Are we back together?" he asked softly, nuzzling Satoshi's neck. It was a fairytale, being next to the one he wanted most and not be afraid or depressed or feeling anything but happiness. He was so happy right now, he could burst from the seams! He couldn't help a little smile.

Satoshi caught it. "We'll see…" he said quietly. "But I think so."

Daisuke's smile widened. "I missed you so much…" He squeezed Satoshi's ribs.

"I know." His pale fingers slipped through the red head's hair, kissing his temple. "I couldn't believe it was possible to live without you."

Daisuke couldn't help it, he giggled. "I didn't know you could be such a romantic."

"I am when I'm around you."

No matter what corny lines he was spilling, Daisuke felt giddy and loved. He soaked up every minute of it.

'_Hey there, lover boy, pipe down the happiness, others feel like pessimism_.' A sullen voice said in his brain. He nearly cried out in joy. Dark was real, so he did have a friend!

'_DARK_!' He cried out in his mind, squeezing Satoshi who gave him a look and he loosened his grip.

Things were finally looking up.

Author: or are they:evil cackle: Try to update **asap** this time. I really am sorry about the lack of updates, my stupid classes totally sucked me dry. Stupid AP Bio -.- But anyway, yeah, I was sick a lot and going through a lot of emotional problems. I had to concentrate on my well being first. But I'm all better now, on happy pills and ready to write: )

Edit: ... well now I know how Daisuke feels in many senses of lonliness and rejection... sorry if the next chapter ends up depressing, I write how I feel... so yeah


	15. Sexually Insane

Author: sorry for such a long hiatus! (spaz spaz spaz) OMG! LEMON! AAAAAH! Hehe, just kidding, but seriously, there is one up ahead for Satoshi and Daisuke. A treat for all my faithful readers. I love you so much (squeal) I can't believe how many people love this story! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! YOU MAKE ME SMILE!

To think, it all started with a two-page gift lemon! (now if only I could be successful with my other writings hehe)

I'd do individual review responses, but apparently that's not allowed. Besides, it makes it look like there's more story, and I don't want anyone dissapointed! Hmm..but I feel like I should say something. Well...I didn't like the last chapter all that much. It felt like a filler : (

Chapter Fifteen: Sexually Insane

Their rendezvous continued. Every moment between them was a new life, a new love, a new beginning. Satoshi learned how to make Daisuke cry out in pleasure when he hit a sensitive spot in his neck, his arms wrapped tightly around his prey in the park bench. He knew how to make Daisuke want him, yes, want only him.

Yet, there was something between them unshared.

It was a roadblock for Satoshi, making him cry out in frustration in the lone night hours, thinking about it as he tossed and turned in his bed.

Daisuke wouldn't let him in. He wouldn't let him slip past the pants line. For some reason, his lover rejected him there, refusing to allow the last intimate moment to pass between them. Not only was Satoshi suffering from sexual frustration, but he was tormented every time he was near the redhead. His pants would become painfully tight, and he could tell his lover felt the same.

A strange haze would go over his thoughts. At first he thought it was Krad, but then, he came to realize it was all him. All that perversion that invaded his mind was his own selfish desire. He wanted desperately to embrace the carnality of desire, but when he tried, he found himself unable.

"Why, Daisuke?" He asked one night, his face in his lover's shoulders, his hand clutching Daisuke's arms. "I need you…I want to be apart of you…"

Daisuke flinched, his eyes on the ground. "Satoshi….I…I'm sorry. I just….can't."

It drove the blunette insane.

--------

Daisuke groaned softly as he forced himself up from bed. It was nearly midnight, he had to hurry on over to the park so that he could meet Satoshi. He pulled on a dark turtle neck and jeans, rubbing some of the sleepy that had threatened to form in his half-awake state. He laced up his shoes and started for the park.

'I wish I knew what was wrong with me…' He thought to himself, his arms wrapping around his body to shield it from the cold. He could almost see his breath in the flickering glow of the street lamps. A slow, puff of air, a mist dissipating into the air. He wondered if it ever got cold enough he could breath out icicles.

'No, nothing's actually wrong…. My body reacts…. God only knows how much I want him. With his lips on mine…' he felt a delightful shiver run through his back. 'But my mind thinks differently. I want it to be special…not to say it won't be… maybe I'm just scared… what if Krad comes out… That would be disturbing…'

He saw the familiar shape waiting for him at the bench, glasses glinting off the old-fashioned lamps, a ghost of a smile on his lips. He ran towards him, enwrapping his lover in a tight hug.

Satoshi returned the embrace, sliding Daisuke over him so that the redhead straddled him, lifting his chin. "I take it you missed me."

"You ignored me in the hallway," the smaller male pouted, tightening his grip around the blunette's shoulders. He just wanted to kiss him so bad. He wanted to feel Satoshi's lips again, to feel his warmth. He leaned in for it, but the other pulled away, obviously drawing out the moment.

"Of course. If I act friendly people will get suspicious," it came out colder than he meant. Hastily he added, "but I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through your hair, to hear your voice say my name…"

Unable to bear it any longer, he pushed forward, taking the pale lips for his own. Smooth fingers made their way into his fiery locks, loosely rubbing the strands through white fingertips. Satoshi's grip on his waist tightened and he pulled away, looking into those blue eyes.

Agony.

It was there. The pain. Daisuke knew what he was doing to him, that he was only adding fuel to the fire. His heart clenched painfully. He wanted it too. He wanted it badly. His body ached for the other half of his soul, to be reunited and to be one.

But there was fear too.

"Satoshi…" he said softly, struggling to find words that would voice his feelings.

"We need to hurry," Satoshi said abruptly, getting up so that Daisuke slid off. "I got us movie tickets to a late show. It's rare to find a show this late. We'll miss it if we don't go now."

"Oh." That was all Daisuke could say. His moment was dashed across the rocks of his soul.

Satoshi slid his hand into his awkwardly. They stared at each other for a moment and he quickly withdrew. "Sorry…" he mumbled. "Too soon…"

A flush slid over the redhead's cheeks as he copied the other boy's motions, but gripped the pale hand. "No.. I'm sorry. You caught me by surprise. I…I thought you wouldn't like that kind of thing."

Satoshi chuckled, starting to walk and pulling Daisuke along with him. "I never thought I would either." he glanced at Daisuke then shrugged. "But you change that."

Daisuke beamed, quickening his pace so that he could get closer to the teen. The rest of the way was pretty silent. In fact, they didn't say anything as they got their popcorn and drinks, sitting down at the very back (regardless of the fact Satoshi wore glasses!) and cuddled close. There was only two other people in the room, but they were too busy eating each other's faces to really pay any attention, much to the blunette's satisfaction.

'I haven't kissed him yet…' Satoshi thought as the movie flickered across the screen after many previews of sappy chick flicks, boring action movies and the regular jump-and-scare horrors. He liked the last ones because Daisuke clung onto him, and he was all too willing to pull him closer. By the time the actual movie came on, which was a horror, Daisuke had made his way into his lap.

'It's like he wants to tempt me…' he sighed, the air stirring the red strands in front of him.

Daisuke looked at him inquisitively. He simply smirked and brushed his lips against his. He was surprised by the way the redhead arched in response, almost as if he had been yearning for such attention. Of course he took advantage of it, using leverage of the arm rest to pull himself up a little more to deepen the kiss, pushing his way into the moist cavern.

Shockingly, he met no resistance.

His pulse quickened as Daisuke's tongue responded back.

It was the most he had ever gotten. They were in a movie theatre. What was he going to do? His common sense told him he couldn't ravish the boy even if it was dark and the seats rather soft. No, public sex wasn't his thing. However… a light bulb went off in his head. Where was a place that had a comfortable, secure area where they wouldn't be monitored? Of course, the cave that Krad and Dark had their first time in!

It wasn't that far off, but there was no way he could simply walk out of the theatre just because he was horny. That wasn't fair to Daisuke.

"You're frisky today…" Satoshi said as he wiped away the spittle from his lips, hoping that Daisuke couldn't feel the erection that he knew was making itself known rapidly.

"I…I just… enjoy being close to you."

"We've always cuddled."

"I want to be even closer. But…" Daisuke glanced up at the movie screen and his eyes grew wide, seeing a disturbing image.

Satoshi put a hand on his chin and tilted his face away from the screen. "Don't pay attention to that. But what?"

"But…but… Satoshi, what if…He comes out?"

"He won't." He said it confidently, though inwardly he was deftly unsure.

"And…in a place where everyone can see…it doesn't seem right."

"I agree…" Satoshi said quietly as a woman screamed. He waited impatiently for her to stop before continuing. "Doing you in the bathroom seems too crude. Too Kradish."

Daisuke nodded, glad they were on the same page.

"What if I surprise you?"

"Surprise?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of...of course.."

"Good." For a second time Daisuke gently slid down to meet the floor. "Let's get out of here."

"But isn't it a waste of money?"

"I don't like horror flicks. I thought it was a thriller."

Daisuke didn't bother to protest he thought they were the same. He was glad to get out of there, horror movies kept him up at night. On the way out, Satoshi gave the couple their popcorn by setting it down in their joined laps. Neither seemed to notice.

Once on the street, Satoshi forced Daisuke to close his eyes. Keeping his hand firmly gripping the redhead's, he guided him for about half a mile. He paused at the cave entrance, reflecting on how he had gotten here. 'Does that make me a bad person, asking for sex?' he mused, disliking the thought entirely. 'Does Daisuke even want it? Am I forcing him? He wasn't willing before…why'd he change his mind? Agh, enough with the questions! So I'm going to make love to my boyfriend?! So what? Leave me alone!' he batted the rest of his thoughts away, leading his lover into the dark cavern.

Helping Daisuke sit down, he found the matches that Krad had used and lit the unused candles, scattering them about. He wished he had some rose petals to cast about, but he had found no such flowers on the way, it wasn't the season. Also, much to his disgust, the silk sheets were the same that Krad had used.

He turned them over, shaking the dry dust that clung to them. It was better than whatever was on the other side.

"Open them…" he said, lowering his tone for the atmosphere.

"It's…" Daisuke struggled for a moment, his mouth flapping uselessly. He gave up for a second then opened his mouth again. "It's beautiful."

Satoshi grinned, crawling over to his beloved and kissed his cheek. "Are you sure about this?"

Daisuke smiled in return, tilting his head and planting a sweet kiss upon his lips. "Yes. I hope you'll forgive me, I won't go to school tomorrow."

Satoshi's grin turned devilish. "I won't either," he said before diving into Daisuke's lips again.

Soft hands removed his glasses, placing them cautiously to the side, well out of their way. Returning the favor, Satoshi ripped off the sweater that had so carefully been put on, known that he thought it looked good on his love. The kiss from earlier returned, and he allowed Daisuke to take the lead, concentrating on pulling the under shirt off.

Soon it was gone, along with his own upper garments. Taking the lead, though he was just as clumsy and awkward as Daisuke, Satoshi pushed on the warm shoulders so that he was on top, removing his lips from their counterparts to breathe.

His eyes roamed on the unbroken flesh before him, unmarred and innocent, even in the devil's candlelight . It excited him to think that he was the one to destroy its virginity.

Soft kisses were placed upon his neck and he let out a soft gasp. He hadn't expected Daisuke to make a move. He returned the affection gesture ferociously, attacking the skin just below the earlobe. The moans that came forth were very satisfying not to mention stimulating.

All at once his hand was sliding down a smooth stomach and into the pants of the other, not even waiting to take the remaining clothing off. Daisuke hissed under him, his crimson eyes squinting in pleasure. He rubbed the virgin shaft delicately, watching the expression of his partner.

Sparks flew in his chest and he threw caution to the wind, boldly stroking in decisive movements, feeling the organ harden as the rest of the body cried out. All at once Daisuke began to shudder and he had to tear away his hand to stop it from continuing, knowing all too well that the orgasm was going to come too soon.

Daisuke's ragged breathing was the main sound in the cavern, as Satoshi pulled off his own pants and threw them with the rest of clothes before tugging down the redhead's. He took his time, knowing somehow that would draw out the pleasure.

They stared at each other as Daisuke's breathing slowed. Satoshi now straddled the young man, thoughts flashing through his mind. 'Is this moral?' 'Does he really want it?' 'He looks so cute…' 'I want to screw him hard.' 'I hope I don't hurt him.' 'What if I mess up?'

Waving the questions aside, he paused. There was something he was missing. "Lube…" he cursed, mentally bashing himself. Now what?

"You don't have any?" was the breathless response.

He shook his head, frowning angrily, mainly from himself. He couldn't continue without it, it would hurt the poor boy. He hadn't read those 'how to' sex books for nothing!

Daisuke frowned. He wanted this, but what could he do?

'Well there is one way…' Dark said, stirring within.

'You've been watching!?'

'Well not really watching, just listening. I don't want to see you and creepy boy having sex.'

'Well it's not going to happen anyway. We don't have a lubricant.'

'Suck him off. Enough of your spit should be enough.'

Daisuke looked at the erectile organ, his face reddening considerably. But if it was the only way…

He hardly ever doubted Dark. Thus, he took matters into his own hands while Satoshi continued to think, completely unaware. He slid down, lifting himself slightly and taking the shaft into his mouth.

A half-gasp half-moan met his ears as Satoshi bent over, sucking in his breath. The blunette had never known how good that felt. A soft sucking pulled at him, nearly driving him over the edge. But the tongue was the worst… what was Daisuke doing?!

"Daisuke…" he half growled, barely able to form words. "what….are you…doing?"

"Dark said this replaces lube…" Daisuke answered, stopping his work for a second before continuing.

It made sense. Satoshi could see how the saliva could be slippery enough. Knowing he was going to be sent to the edge quickly this way, he got to work sucking on his fingers to lubricate them as well, sliding one into the awaiting tight ring of muscle.

Daisuke's body tensed in pain, the pleasure that had been manufactured from his lips stopped. That was, until Satoshi hit the right bundle of nerves, nearly sending him over the edge. Glad to have the distraction, Satoshi slid in the second one, hitting the same area so that the pain was lessened.

Once the stretching and lubricating was taken care of, both starting to see stars from the pleasure, Satoshi guided himself in.

No book could prepare him for the pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself deeply into the bed of muscle, but a whispering in the form of Krad's voice told him it would bring only pain to his lover. So he took it slow, following the instructions that were given.

He was clumsy, not that Daisuke would know, but it went well. Daisuke's body was eager to accept him, and they found themselves moaning in ecstasy through the heavy thrusts ladled with desire.

'Change the angle…'

Satoshi obeyed, shifting slightly and pushing himself in. He was rewarded with a cry of pleasure from his lover the redhead. But all too soon the warmth of their bodies gave out. His hips bucked in one final spurt of energy and he collapsed against Daisuke, his energy spent. Daisuke had come just a scant few seconds before him, so he figured he hadn't done too much wrong.

With a jerk, he pulled himself out, wrapping his arms around the one he had claimed.

Daisuke smiled at him sleepily, his eyes hazy with pleasure. His mind, however, was vaguely thinking it was odd to feel liquid, the seed of another man nonetheless, leak from his rectum. It didn't occupy all of his thought however, as he felt a rush of love that could not be spoken. All he could do was smile like an idiot.

Satoshi smiled back, his face lighting up. Daisuke had never seen that before. It caused that painful surge of love to come back with a vengeance. Their lips met, briefly for they were still regaining breath, before they simply fainted, all stamina gone.

Author: not as long as I had meant…sorry. More sex later, I'm sure with my dirty mind, lol.

Like this story? Why not check out my others!

R&R my pets!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
